


Avalon's Child

by blackrose_17



Series: Avalon Calls [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Children of Earth Fix-It, Dragons, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Creatures, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment they tried to kill him they brought forth a wrath unlike anything seen before. The 456 were easily defeated the moment Avalon became involved but now humanity must face the consequences of actions taken and not taken. The wrath of the dragons will be known as Jack must make amends for a single thoughtless moment that ruined what he had with Ianto or he will risk losing his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta milady_dragon for the wonderful work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by: rubystandish see more at http://rubystandish.livejournal.com/31241.html

 

 ****  
  


  **Chapter 1**

Long ago in ancient times, magic and mortals were not separated under the rule of the last Great King. Those with magic were free to be themselves and not live in fear of being hated for their gifts. In those times man and magic walked hand-in-hand but as man began to fear and hate, all those blessed with magic were hunted down until very few were left and those who were hid themselves away.

 

Until the king of legend rose and took the throne and once again magic was accepted. It helped that the king's lover and consort was one of the most powerful magic users ever to live, and his half-sister also had strong magic flowing through her veins.

 

But despite the fact that magic was once again thriving, slowly mankind was losing belief in magic. Magic was dying; there was no denying the fact.

 

The Great Dragon Kilgharrah let out a mournful sigh. He could feel it; he and Aithusa were all that was the left of magical creatures for all those who could have retreated to Avalon. But still there was a small glimmer of hope, the child born of the last Great King and the greatest of all the wizards ever known. This child would usher in the new era of magic and the return of the dragons.

 

Merlin could taste something different in the air. What was once vibrating with the feel of magic had grown bitter and plain. Just as he could see that the trees no longer danced on the breeze as fairies flocked within their branches. Magic was leaving the world of man and he wondered what that meant for him and Morgana.

 

Morgana looked at Merlin with worry in her eyes. "You can feel it as I do. Our time on this plane is growing shorter as the days grow longer."

 

Merlin nodded his head. He did indeed feel it. Times were changing and along with it so was man’s belief in magic. “I hear Avalon calling us; it won’t be long till we join them.” That thought saddened him. He wasn’t ready to leave Arthur but knew that neither of them were long for this world.

 

Morgana felt a similar sadness. She wasn’t ready to leave Gwaine, not when they had finally stopped dancing around their feelings for one another and admitted their deep attraction to one another. Everyone knew that it was Gwaine who pulled Morgana back from the edge of darkness; the cocky knight was the one who refused to let her surrender to the darkness that threatened to consume her. She still felt shivers wrack her body as she recalled how Gwaine had stalked towards her with eyes blazing, and told her, to stop being such a daft woman and see what is right before her. That she wasn’t as alone as she thought, that she had people who loved and cared for her. Then he proceeded to give her a kiss full of love, lust and belonging that it robbed her of all thought and breath.

 

Of course they were dragged back to Earth by Arthur’s enraged demands of Gwaine to get his filthy hands off his sister before he cut them off.

 

“What does Kilgharrah have to say? Surely he must know what is happening.” Morgana’s own beloved Aithusa hadn’t been able to offer her much but the fact that magic was indeed leaving the world of man.

 

Merlin shook his head sadly. “Kilgharrah hasn’t been the same since he felt the last of the magical creatures leave for Avalon. We need to tell Arthur and Gwaine, they need to know what is happening. I think Arthur is already beginning to suspect something.” Once they’d finally admitted their love for one another, much to their friends’ and the kingdom’s delight, a bond had formed between them and Merlin could no longer hide anything from Arthur who promptly pointed out that Merlin was a horrible liar and Merlin in return reminded Arthur of just how long he’d managed to hide his secret that he had magic.

 

A sad sigh escaped Morgana’s lips. “They are not going to take this well.” She didn’t need her visions to know just how bad her brother and lover were going to handle this little piece of news.

 

Merlin sighed. It wasn’t going to be a pretty sight, knowing his lover like he did Arthur would try to be the hero he was and find a way to keep Merlin and Morgana with them. _‘Or he and Gwaine will lock us in our rooms with armed guards standing watch.’_ Yes, that seemed to be what Arthur most likely would do.

 

Merlin offered his arm to Morgana. “It seems like we have put this off long enough. Let’s go tell them and watch Arthur’s head nearly explode as he tries to figure out a way to save us.”

 

Morgana couldn’t help but giggle at the long suffering look on Merlin’s face. The poor man had experienced more than his fair share of some of Arthur’s slightly more crazy plans. “You think he’s going to lock you in your chamber again?” After Arthur learned all the dangers Merlin had put himself into in his attempts to keep Arthur safe, the blond-haired King had locked Merlin in their chambers for a week with himself in them as well. One week later an extremely satisfied Arthur and embarrassed Merlin had emerged from their chambers.

 

To Morgana’s delight Merlin blushed and looked so adorable as he smiled shyly like he always did when thinking of Arthur. “Come on, let’s go collect our dragons. I think having them around may help for Gwaine and Arthur to see just how serious this is.” Morgana’s eyes softened. “And give them the strength to tell them we are not long for this world.”

 

Merlin knew this news was going to break four hearts tonight.

 

As her arm slipped into Merlin’s offered arm Morgana gasped as a vision came to her.

 

_Sweat lined Merlin’s forehead as he glared at Arthur, “Next time you can carry the magical baby!” He snarled at his lover._

_A pale and shaky Arthur nodded his head. “Whatever you say, my love.”_

_Guinevere and Gaius exchanged knowing smiles and looks at how terrified Arthur was of a hormonal Merlin as were all the knights. Of course given that they had to deal with both Merlin and Morgana being pregnant at the same time had everyone walking on edge, the two very powerful magic users’ hormones had been all over the place and no one dared to cross them._

_Arthur's face contorted in pain as Merlin tightened his already bone crushing grip as another contraction hit. "We are never having sex again!" Merlin snarled, his eyes flashing amber as he struggled to breathe._

_Gaius couldn't help but snort at the absolutely stricken look on his King's face. "Oh that is nothing compared to the threats that Morgana had given Gwaine during the birth of their child. I do believe she said something, several times, about removing his manhood. So, compared to Gwaine, sire, you have gotten off easy."_

_Guinevere bit back a smile. She had heard her lady's threats to Gwaine and it had been clear that Morgana's evil side had made an appearance during the birth of their child. Guinevere had made sure to file away some of those threats for when she had her and Lancelot's child._

_Gaius smiled at Merlin. "The time has come to deliver your son." Gaius could feel the magic humming in the air, Kilgharrah and Morgana were right; this child was destined for great things._

_Gaius was thankful that it wasn't a hard spell to do, what with Morgana still recovering from only giving birth a few days ago and Merlin in no shape to attempt to do magic. Arthur watched with concern and worry in his eyes as Gaius preformed the spell to deliver his and Merlin's son, the child that someday would return magic to the lands._

_A baby with sparkling blue-grey eyes and purple dragon wings was the last thing that Morgana saw before she was pulled back from her vision._

"Morgana! Are you alright?" Merlin asked frantically as he supported Morgana's weight.

 

A bright smile appeared on Morgana's face as she nodded her head. “Better than alright. Merlin, I saw a child, a child that you will carry, Merlin. Arthur’s child, and he will usher in the era when magic returns. Oh, Merlin, I’ve seen it; the dragons, they return.” Morgana’s eyes were full of light as she described her vision to Merlin.

 

Merlin’s hands found their way to his stomach. “A child?” Oh how Merlin wished he could give Arthur a child.

 

"I don't know how but magic will grant you your deepest wish of blessing you and Arthur with a child, the same time I will give Gwaine a child. For some reason though everyone was afraid of us." Morgana pouted playfully.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes fondly, a teasing smile on his face. "You have to admit that you are very scary when mad. Why do you think we always send Gwaine to deal with you?" It was true that Gwaine was the only one not afraid of Morgana's temper; well neither was Guinevere but she had enough sense to stay far away from Morgana when she was in one of her moods.

 

Morgana sniffled before grinning wickedly. "Well let's just say that Gwaine certainly enjoys getting me into a better mood."

 

Merlin made a face. "I so did not need to hear about yours and Gwaine’s sex life; it's like hearing about my sister's sex life."

 

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging around Arthur too long; you're starting to sound like him."

 

"Thank you for the complement." Merlin smiled winningly at Morgana before turning serious again, "So I guess we have more time here before we are called to Avalon."

 

Morgana nodded, resting her head on Merlin's shoulder. "I guess so."

 

*****  
  
It didn't take long before Morgana's vision to come true. It even took Kilgharrah by surprise and Merlin knew he would never forget Arthur's reaction.

 

Kilgharrah titled his head as he gazed at Merlin. A strange scent was coming from the young warlock, and the same scent from Morgana. "Merlin, why do you smell like you are with child?"

 

Arthur blinked before staring opened-mouth at Merlin as his lover blushed. It was a smug looking Morgana that gave the answer. "The same reason I am. He’s with child."

 

A loud thump had everyone: Morgana, Merlin, the knights, Guinevere and Kilgharrah turning to see the limp form of Arthur on the floor. Gwaine blinked before smirking. "Did our brave leader just faint at the news that Merlin is pregnant with his child?" Oh, Gwaine was going to have fun reminding Arthur of this for years to come.

 

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Did you miss the part where Morgana said she was pregnant as well? Once that seeps in Arthur will want your head," he pointed out. Arthur was very protective over his sister and when Gwaine first started courting Morgana he had become Arthur's practice dummy.

 

Running Morgana's words back through his head it wasn't long till Gwaine joined Arthur on the floor. Morgana rolled her eyes. "Men."

 

Kilgharrah eyebrow rose as he addressed the other knights. "You are taking the news of Merlin being with child very well."

 

"After what we've seen this is one of the least strange things we've heard," Lancelot answered.

 

Guinevere favoured her lover with a soft smile. "That's right. Given all the wonderful and horrible things we've seen a child born from love is not the strangest but it is the most wonderful thing we've seen."

 

"What do we do about them?" Percival asked nodding towards his fallen king and fellow knight.

 

Morgana cocked an eyebrow. "It would serve them right if we just left the big babies there."

 

As Merlin nodded his head in agreement everyone knew that this was going to be a long nine months and wondered if they would survive what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It came as Morgana saw. She gave birth to a young boy who had his father's smirk. They named their first child Ardwyard, knowing that he would be the first proctor for young Ifan, the son of Merlin and Arthur.

 

But what Morgana's visions did not show was Morgause learning about the child and launching a full-out attack on the castle or the little gift Aithusa brought with her.

 

Merlin gazed down lovingly at the small bundle in his arms. "Hello my little Ifan, welcome to the world. You have no idea how special of a little boy you really are," Merlin cooed softly before looking up at Arthur with pure love in his eyes.

 

Arthur's eyes sparkled with happiness and love as he kissed Merlin on his forehead, before reaching out and stroking his son's tiny cheek. "He's perfect. Thank you for this wonderful gift, Merlin." Arthur knew that his life was finally complete.

 

A soft knock on the door disturbed the new family and Arthur scowled wondering who would dare to disturb them. He didn't have to wait long because the door to the chamber flew open and Morgana strolled in, her eyes fading from amber to their normal colour. "I hate to interpret but there's something you need to see."

 

Arthur glared at his sister. "Couldn't this have waited a little longer?" He just wanted some time with his lover and new son.

 

Morgana had an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Arthur, I wouldn't be disturbing the three of you unless it's important and this is very important. Aithusa has returned with a new dragon."

 

Merlin's head snapped over to Morgana. "That's not possible! There are no more dragons left."

 

"I believe it's the dragon from my vision. But I cannot be certain for sure, that is why you must come speak to her." The moment Morgana had seen the purple dragon she knew it was the one from her vision, the one that guarded and cared for Ifan when they weren't around.

 

Merlin shifted Ifan into Arthur's arms before climbing gingerly out of bed, his body still readjusting from delivering Ifan but right now nothing mattered but finding out where this new dragon came from. Something told him it had to do with his son.

 

Arthur knew there was no point in arguing with his consort. He too wanted answers about this dragon and how it was connected to his son.

 

Making sure Ifan was bundled in the warmest set of blankets they had Arthur and Merlin followed Morgana to the balcony where indeed Aithusa and Kilgharrah were waiting with a small baby dragon resting in between the white dragon's powerful legs, it's purple scales shimmering in the moonlight.

 

"A new dragon has been born." Aithusa informed them with pure joy in her voice as she lowered her long neck and nuzzled the tiny baby.

 

"But how? You and Kilgharrah are all that's left." Merlin didn't understand how a new dragon could be born.

 

Ancient wisdom shone in Kilgharrah's eyes as he told them, "This is a sign. She was born the same time as young Prince Ifan, and this must mean that she is meant for him."

 

Morgana was silent as she studied the baby dragon. "I had a vision of this dragon and she's indeed connected to Ifan."

 

Kilgharrah gazed sadly at the four people before him and then at the two small boys. “I am afraid that young Ifan is not safe here in this time. Morgause has somehow found out about the child’s existence and seeks to destroy the young prince and that cannot be allowed to happen. For young Ifan is the one destined to bring the age of dragons and magic back to the world of man.”

 

“Morgause never forgave me for choosing my real family over her.” Morgana smiled at Arthur. “And once she learns of my son, she will seek to either destroy him or to use him against me.” Her gaze turned to Gwaine who was holding their newborn son.

 

Merlin and Morgana knew that their time was drawing to an end. To save their sons they would need to send them to a new time where they would be safe from Morgause's evil, but to do such a spell and then to finish off Morgause would drain the last of the magic they had. They would have no choice but to go to Avalon or be lost forever.

 

Arthur and Gwaine recognized the look in their lovers\ eyes and they felt dread fill them. Something told them that their time with their sons was coming to an end. It broke their hearts to know that they wouldn't get to see their sons take their first steps or hear their first words, all the special firsts were going to be taken from them but it was a price they were willing to pay if it meant they could keep them safe.

 

"We need to be ready, Morgause will strike with force and soon. She will show us no mercy and we can't offer her any." Morgana knew her sister well and Morgause would strike fast and hard. Morgana turned her gaze to Merlin, sadness shining in her eyes, "We won't have much time to find a spell to send Ifan and Ardwyard somewhere safe far away from Morgause's reach."

 

Tracing his son's cheek with his finger Merlin smiled sadly at his husband before turning his gaze onto Morgana. "You're right. We need to get to work. It won't be easy finding the right spell and with magic fading we will have to work fast but carefully. There can be no mistakes."

 

Aithusa and Kilgharrah shared a worried look before turning their gaze onto the new dragon who was chirping away at Arthur's feet as it gazed upon young Ifan. Rolling his eyes the King finally picked up the small dragon so it could look at the sleeping Ifan.  They prayed they had enough time, for much rested on Ifan and his dragon.

 

Needing to break the tension-filled air Gwaine asked the first thing that came to his mind. "What's its name?" he asked nodding towards the young dragon.

 

A soft smile curled at Merlin's lips as he watched Arthur struggle to keep a hold of the young dragon only to lose the battle as the young dragon broke free and with unsteady flaps of its wings it hovered in front of Merlin, its cat-like eyes never leaving Ifan's face. "Her name is Myfanwy," Merlin declared and a happy chirp from the newly named Myfanwy reinforced the name.

 

*****  
  
Many months passed as Morgana, Merlin and Gaius worked together to find the right spell and once that was done it took time to collect all the ingredients. Many times Arthur, Gwaine and the rest of the knights had to make long journeys to find very rare plants, and with magic dying a little more every day they quickly realised that they only had enough ingredients to try this spell once. But more alarming was that Merlin and Morgana had found their magic growing weaker.

 

"In a few nights the moon will be full and I believe that is our best chance to do this spell," Merlin murmured to Arthur as he rested against his husband's chest. They stood in the doorway to Ifan's nursery and just watched their son sleep with Myfanwy curled around Ifan, one of her wings protectively covering her sleeping charge.

 

Arthur's throat closed up as he realised in a few days he would be forced to give up his son. "Will Ifan have a loving family?" Arthur asked the question that had been on his mind for the past few months.

 

Shifting so he could look his husband in the eye Merlin saw the same fear that he had reflected in Arthur's eyes. "Yes, Kilgharrah has assured me that Ifan will be cared for and loved. He will grow up knowing who he is and how much his fathers loved him."

 

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead. "I just wish it was us who were raising him," he admitted in a small voice.

 

Squeezing Arthur's hand Merlin felt a single tear fall from his eye and trail down his cheek. "So do I, but this is the only way we can keep him safe."

 

*****

Gwaine watched with concern as Morgana tucked their son into bed. He could see the toll this was taking on her. It destroyed him to be forced to watch helplessly as his wife slowly faded away to nothing. Pushing off against the doorframe he crossed the distance of the room and wrapped a comforting and supportive arm around Morgana's waist. Neither said anything, just drinking in the sight of their son, knowing that was one of the last few moments they would have like this.

 

"The spell will take place in a few days. Aithusa reassures me that Ardwyard will be placed with a loving family. He will know how much we love him and will know that his role is to be Ifan's first knight," Morgana whisper broke the silence of the room.

 

"Even if we can't be there in body we will be there in spirit and Ardwyard will know how much we love him. I just wish I could be the one to train him for his role as Ifan's knight," Gwaine admitted softly.

 

Morgana had a distant look in her eyes as she saw something only she could see. "Someday we will meet again when the dragons soar in the sky once more and magic returns. That will be our time to return," she predicted.

 

Hope flared in Gwaine's heart at the idea of being reunited with his son once more. "Then I will be counting down the days until that meeting."

 

_'But why does this vision fill me with a sense of dread for Ifan and why do I sense my sister's hand in the actions that will lead to the dragons returning?'_ Morgana wondered. She knew Morgause was up to something she just didn't know what.

 

*****

Despite their best attempts word of Ifan and Ardwyard births along with a new dragon appearing reached Morgause. "So my dear sister plans on hiding her son and nephew from me. That won't matter, will it my dear?" The blond sorceress asked the sleeping bundle.

 

Gently Morgause reached out and stroked her daughter's face. "Yes, I have great plans for you. You will be the bane in young Ifan's life, and you will come between him and his chosen one. You are special, my dear, and through you I will get my revenge." A wicked grin appeared on Morgause's face. Oh yes, she would have her revenge on Arthur for the wrongs his father did and her dear sister for turning her back on her.

 

"Yes, soon Camelot will fall and Arthur will be no more."

 

*****  
  
They knew it had to happen but for all involved the night of the full moon came too fast. Knowing that Morgause may strike at this time, the knights had refused to let their king, and the others to go without them, Guinevere had also refused to stay behind and everyone knew better than to try and force her.

 

It was Kilgharrah who led them to the lake where magic was still strong, the place where Merlin had laid his first love Freya to rest. With Gaius and Guinevere's help Merlin and Morgana readied the circle to perform the spell.

 

Kilgharrah landed in front of Merlin. "Do not fear, young warlock, your sons will be kept safe and will be loved. I cannot tell you how but I have managed to find the reincarnated forms of two knights who were blessed to remember their former lives and fondly remember agreeing to raising young Ifan and Ardwyard. They will be safe and protected," the great dragon promised.

 

To know that his son would be safely protected and raised by some of his closest friends gave Merlin a sense of hope he didn't have before. "Thank you, Kilgharrah, that does make me feel better."

 

"Know this as well, young warlock, someday you will be reunited with your son when mortals once again believe in magic and my kind once again rules the skies." The great dragon voiced the vision he had seen. While it was _very_ far off into the future there was still hope that one day two families would be whole.

 

Morgana glanced up at her faithful friend. "Is this true, Aithusa? Will we one day be reunited with our sons?"

 

The white dragon lowered her head and gently rested her large head against Morgana's body. "Yes, it will be a long way off but time on Avalon passes differently so for you it will feel as if no time has passed."

 

Gwaine looped an arm around Morgana's waist and pressed a kiss onto the top of Morgana's head. "Thank you Aithusa, both you and Kilgharrah have given us hope and something to fight for in the knowledge that we will one day be reunited with our sons."

 

Aithusa was pleased that she could grant them a tiny bit of hope. _'They shall need it for the coming battle.'_

 

"I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment and I'm thrilled that someday you will all be reunited, but what about Myfanwy? Will she be going with Ifan?" Leon asked and he truly did sound sorry for breaking up the happy little moment.

 

Gaius shook his head. "I'm afraid not, not right away. Myfanwy will have to stay back and wait until young Ifan is older until they can be reunited."

 

Merlin's heart sunk at that. He had so hoped his son would have his dragon to guard and protect him in a strange land and time. _'Will Ifan understand the ache in his soul where his bond with Myfanwy should be?'_

While Arthur didn't understand the bond between a dragonlord and their dragon he truly did wish that Myfanwy could go with Ifan. The dragon would rip apart anyone who dared to harm his son but given that people who grew up with magic, hated and feared dragons. _'Even my own father had them hunted down and destroyed. It would stand to reason why it wouldn't be safe to send Myfanwy with Ifan. I just wish I knew that my son was going to be safe and protected.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the moon came out in full Morgana and Merlin knew that the time had come; they had to perform the spell. They cast one last glance at both their sons, who were sleeping safely in their husbands' arms, both unaware of how their lives were about to change.

 

Blocking out all distractions Morgana and Merlin focused on the spell they were trying to do. Nothing was more important than making sure their sons arrived somewhere safe. Together they recited the spell they had mastered, the wind carrying their voices as their eyes flashed and then became solid amber.

 

Strange energy crackled in the air as the wind whipped up. Arthur and Gwaine both used their cloaks to protect their sons from the sudden wind storm. Everyone watched in awe as the air around them began to ripple and as Merlin and Morgana's voices grew louder so did the wind.

 

Even those without magic running through their veins could taste it in the air. Time and magic for this moment walked hand in hand as the rip grew until there was a portal in the middle of the forest. Two men, dressed in strange clothing, appeared and walked out of the portal.

 

Kilgharrah smiled as he stared at the two men. "I had a feeling it would be you two." The dragon was not at all surprised to see which two knights would raise their king and fellow knight’s sons.

 

Silence filled the air as even Morgana and Merlin halted their chanting all studying the new arrivals, trying to figure out which one of the two knights had been chosen.

 

Arthur studied the two men before him, "Leon?!" Arthur blinked not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing; Leon was the reborn knight going to raise his son? _'I couldn't think of anyone better suited for the job.'_

 

"Hello, Sire, it's good to see you again, and it's Edwart Jones, now." The reincarnated knight greeted his king with a gentle smile.

 

While Arthur was staring in awe at Edwart the rest of the knights along with Morgana were trying to figure out which one of them was the one who would be raising Ardwyard it was finally Elyan who figured out who the other man was. "Percival, is that you?"

 

A bright grin spread across the man's face. "I go by Gwrnerth Williams now, but it is me, old friend."

 

Elyan, could only grin and shake his head before turning serious. "Hey, have you met future me yet?"

 

Gwrnerth shook his head. "Not yet my friend, but I'm sure you're out there somewhere stirring up trouble."

 

“I couldn’t think of anyone better to raise my son.” With a free hand Gwaine clapped Gwrnerth on the shoulder. _‘Except for myself and Morgana but this is the best for now. Someday we will be a family again.’_ Gwaine’s gaze fell onto his son and he fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

 

A strong hand came to rest on his shoulder. Lifting his head Gwaine found himself staring into the eyes of Gwrnerth. While they might be a different shade than he was used to seeing on the strong man, the kindness in them was all Percival. “I wish things could be different my friend and that you could raise your son, but I promise you Gwaine, he will be raised in a loving family and I will make sure he knows how much his real father and mother loved him and how much they wished things had been different and they could have raised him,” Gwrnerth promised.

 

Choking back his tears Gwaine favoured Gwrnerth a watery smile. “Thank you, that’s all I can ask of you my friend.”

 

With tears in her eyes Morgana joined them and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. “Be safe, my son, and I pray you know how much your father and I love you.”

 

Gwaine lowered his head and brushed a kiss across the tiny patch on hair on Ardwyard's head. “I love you so much, son, and I hope you know that I would have done everything in my power to have kept you. We would have, but for your own safety we have no choice but to give you up.”

 

While Gwaine and Morgana were saying farewell to their son, Merlin and Arthur were giving their own farewell with Edwart watching them sadly.

 

“I know you are going to do great things and when the time comes, I know you are going to usher in a new era of magic,” Merlin murmured as he stroked his son’s face.

 

Arthur didn’t bother to hide his tears as he wrapped an arm around Merlin and gazed at the two most important people in his life. “Someday you are going to be a great king for our people. That is why you need to be protected. I only hope that you don’t come to hate your father and I for being forced to give you up. But it’s the only way, you are destined for great things and I hope with time you will come to forgive us for taking the only chance to give you a safe and happy life."

 

Reaching out a hand Merlin gently wiped the tears that fell from Arthur's eyes. "He will understand why we were forced to do this. Magic is dying and we can't leave him unprotected with enemies like Morgause and Mordred still out there; I dread to think of what they would do to Ifan if they learned about him."

 

Arthur shivered with dread at the idea of what such evil souls would do to his son if they found out about him, Merlin was right; this was the only way to keep Ifan safe, but it didn't mean Arthur's heart wasn't breaking at the idea.

 

Taking a deep breath Arthur forced himself to push away the hurting father and be the king and leader his knights and his people saw him as. "Leon, my most trusted Knight, I am intrusting you with mine and Merlin's most precious treasure: our son, Ifan. Please raise him with love and tell him everyday how much his fathers love him."

 

Edwart nodded his head. "I will, Sire. There will not be a day when I don't tell Ifan stories of his brave father the King and his big-hearted Tad, and there will never be a day when he doesn't know how much you both love him," the former knight vowed.

 

"It's time; the portal won't stay open much longer," Kilgharrah spoke up gently. He hated breaking up this good-bye but the spell could only keep a rift in time open for so long if they wanted to avoid devastating effects on the two times.

 

It was the single hardest thing Arthur and Gwaine ever had to do as they handed over their sleeping sons to the two men that would be raising them in their place. Carefully Edwart and Gwrnerth cradled the precious bundles that their friends entrusted them to care for.

 

Tears fell free from Morgana's eyes as she openly sobbed into Gwaine's shoulder and Gwrnerth stepped through the portal with their son safe in his arms. Gwaine tightened his grip on Morgana as his own tears fell unchecked onto her hair. Never in his life had he known such a pain as the one currently ripping his heart apart.

 

Merlin and Arthur clung to one another. Both their hearts were feeling like they were being ripped out of their chests as Edwart gave them one last sad smile before following Gwrnerth back through the portal. It took all their willpower not to rush forward and snatch Ifan back as the portal closed.

 

Guinevere was the first to move. As she rushed to Morgana and Gwaine's sides she gently stroked Morgana's hair as she offered comfort the only way she knew how to by being there for her best friend. Gaius followed Guinevere's lead as he rested a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder; the knights all moved forward and offered their own brand of comfort.

 

Myfanwy's sad song filled the night air as Aithusa lowered her head and gently nuzzled the heartbroken dragon. Kilgharrah looked on sadly. "Young Ifan and Ardwyard are now safe from Morgause and Mordred's clutches. They will be safe in their new time." The Great Dragon knew it wasn't much but he hoped it could bring the smallest comfort, but until Morgause and Mordred were truly defeated it would not be enough.

 

*****  
In the 20st Century Edwart and Gwrnerth shared a sad smile as they looked at their precious treasures that they would give their lives to protect. "Welcome to your new home, Ianto Jones," Edwart murmured, Kilgharrah had informed them to keep the children safe from Morgause and Mordred was to gift them with new names in case there was the slightest chance that their enemies had somehow learned of the boys. Without knowing their new names Morgause and Mordred couldn't track them.

 

Gwrnerth's smile changed into a happy one as Ardwyard yawned and stuffed his tiny fist into his mouth. "You are going to be a handful, aren't you Rhys?" he chuckled. "As if any child of Gwaine's could be any less of a troublemaker. And let's not even get started on your mother."

 

Silence reigned for a moment as memories of long ago seemed so fresh as if they happened days ago and not in a previous life. But for their past selves that was a battle they had yet to face but they both knew the outcome and how it changed the rest of their lives.

 

*****  
The planning of the spell had been perfect because days after they had whisked their sons to safety, Morgause and Mordred attacked with all their forces in the morning light. With the loss of their children still fresh in their hearts Arthur and Gwaine took their pain and helplessness out on the enemy soldiers and even though they fought bravely in the end, Camelot was lost.

 

Arthur and Gwaine had watched in awe as Merlin and Morgana unleashed their full power against Morgause. They would allow no harm to come to their sons and that meant here and now she had to be finished. It had been a hard fought battle but in the end all four fell, their magic gone. To save Merlin and Morgana, their dragons had no choice but to take them to the safety of Avalon or they would be lost forever.

 

Arthur and Gwaine watched with heavy hearts as their loved ones were taken away but also felt more hope than they had since they were forced to say good-bye to their sons. There would come a day when they would be reunited with partner and sons and that was a day they looked forward to.

 

But evil like Morgause and Mordred didn't die so easily and Morgause had her own plan in place. She would see Arthur suffer through his son.

 

*****  
Many centuries passed and the heroic deeds of King Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table became nothing but myths and legends and as the stories were re-told over and over something became lost in the translation, Morgana became evil, Merlin became an old man and the legendary love story between Arthur and Merlin was nothing more than a friendship. Yet, while the stories changed there were those who knew the truth and made sure that the young prince and his knight knew the truth about their parents.

 

*****

 Ianto Jones remembered the day he learned that he was special, that he had magic coursing through his veins, of who he was and who his true parents were and that was the day he met Myfanwy. His father Edwart had started his love of all things about King Arthur, Merlin and the brave Knights of the Round Table, but it was his telling of Arthur and Merlin's love that Ianto loved the most and everyday Edwart told Ianto how special he was and the great destiny that lay before him.

 

All his life Ianto had seen things that no one else could. He knew that creatures such as fairies, mermaids, trolls and all others were real and just like humans some were good and some bad. still among them Ianto actually felt like he belonged, they were his friends.

 

But despite the amazing creatures he saw daily he was heartbroken that he had never seen a real dragon... that was, until his tenth birthday.

 

He was a lonely and shy child, keeping mostly to himself and not really having any other friends other than Rhys Williams and those that only he could see. But Ianto was fine with that, he knew he was different from other children, he just didn’t know how different.

 

It all started a week before his tenth birthday. He could tell something was up, his friends were acting odd... well, odder than usual. There was also an excitement in the air. Something big was coming.

 

After spending the day of his birthday with his parents, sister Rhiannon, and the Williamses it wasn't until dusk that Ianto got his greatest of all gifts. Ianto and Rhys were confused as to why they were bundled up and driving out into the country. Curious, Ianto stared at the back of his father's head. "Tad, where are we going?"

 

Glancing in the mirror Edwart shook his head at the eagerness in Ianto's eyes. "You'll see very soon but for now it's a secret." A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched Ianto began to pout at the response. _'That is Arthur through and through.'_ Ianto was truly a mixture of both his fathers and it warmed the reincarnated knight's heart to see pieces of his friends in their son.

 

Normally Ianto could wait until they got to anywhere it is that they were going but his magical friends' excitement fueled his own and he couldn't wait to see what his special birthday gift was. He was practically vibrating in his seat as the car slowed to a halt.

 

The car had barely come to a stop before Ianto was undoing his seatbelt and struggling to get out of the car. "Ianto, wait for us," a soft female voice admonished.

 

Edwart watched as his beloved wife Creirdyddly got out of the car and linked hands with Ianto, who was fidgeting with excitement. Creirdyddly was one of the few humans still blessed with the gift of magic and a strong believer in the old religion, as well as a follower of Merlin and Morgana. Plus she was somewhat of a fangirl of the Arthur/Merlin romance. Edwart knew that Morgana and Guinevere would have loved her.

 

Ianto eagerly took his mother's hands and began dragging her in a random direction, Creirdyddly laughed softly. "Slow down, Ianto, you don't even know where you are going," she reminded him gently.

 

Pouting, Ianto came to a standstill and turned his attention to his parents and then onto the newly arrived Williams family before his gaze was returned back onto his Tad. "Can we go now? Please?" Ianto begged his father; he wanted to see this special birthday gift his father talked about.

 

Edwart bent down in front of Ianto and the look in his son's eyes reminded him of Merlin's and for once his heart didn't hurt at the thought of his old friend. "You and Rhys need to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you to. Can you do that for me?" he asked the two boys. Ianto and Rhys shared a looked and then looking back at Edwart and nodded their heads, their eyes lit with childish glee. Edwart smiled at the two boys. "Alright, close your eyes tightly." Once he was sure their eyes were closed tightly he nodded to Gwrnerth and the big man headed off to get the special surprise for Ianto. _'It's time for a long awaited reunion.'_

It took all of Creirdyddly and Brenda's willpower not to gasp in awe as Gwrnerth returned with a magnificence creature, something that nowadays existed in myths and legends. Their breaths hitched as the special gift settled in front of Ianto. Rhiannon had to clap her hands over her mouth not to squeal in awe.

 

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Edwart whispered softly.

 

Ianto's and Rhys' eyes shot open and both boys could only stare at the creature before them. "Beautiful," Ianto whispered and it was the only way to describe the purple dragon bathed in the moonlight standing before him, her mighty wings curled against her body and her long tail flicking back and forth as they just stared at one another.

 

Ianto swallowed hard before taking a careful step forward. "Hello, I'm Ianto Jones, who are you?"

 

Myfanwy tilted her head, her cat-like eyes studying the human before her. It had been so long since she last seen him. "Hello, Ianto Jones, or Ifan as I know you as, it's been a very long time since I've last seen you; you've grown into a find young man. You may call me Myfanwy and I am your dragon."

 

Ianto’s heart skipped a beat. Every child dreamed of having a dragon and here he was standing before a real live dragon that claimed that she was his. He turned to his father and asked him the only thing he could, "Am I dreaming?"

 

Chuckling, Edwart shook his head as he rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "No son, you aren't dreaming. Myfanwy is a gift from your real parents and it's time you start learning about your true heritage." Edwart and Creirdyddly had made the decision to tell Ianto that he was adopted when he was old enough to understand and made sure he knew how much his parents wished they could have kept him. Now it was time to start training him in the ways of magic. They could already see that he was doing magic unconsciously.

 

Coming to kneel before his own son, Gwrnerth placed his hands on Rhys' shoulders. "And it's time, son, for you to learn of your own duties which include your protection of Ianto as well as your own heritage."

 

Ianto and Rhys shared a look. Something told them their lives would never be the same again.

 

*****

_51 st Century _

Cold and hateful eyes sneered at the sight of Arthur once again on the throne of the new Avalon. Magic had long ago returned to the universe and humans, the beliefs stronger than ever, so strong that magical creatures freely walked about without the fear of being shunned or feared and while magic seemed to be everywhere but none more so than the new planet Avalon under the rule of King Arthur and his beloved Merlin.

 

Rage bubbled deep within her as she watched all bow to the royal family and the one who was responsible for magic to be accepted: their beloved Prince and Dragon Lord, Ianto Harkness-Jones, the young man who was a mixture of time and magic. She hated him more than anyone, he was meant to suffer, to be her instrument of destroying his fathers and her traitorous sister. "Enjoy your time in the spotlight and with your family because by the time I get through with you your life will be nothing but pain and suffering, _Ifan._ "

 

It wouldn't take much; just a few small changes here and there in the timeline in order to make sure the love story of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones never came to be. She would see Arthur's beloved son die in doubt. She would make sure that Jack would never declare his love for Ianto and therefore never join the time vortex within him with Ianto's magic.

 

1965 was when she would start Jack had chosen to stand up to the 456 the first time, refusing to give them a single child. She would make sure that changed. _'And then I get to work on that precious team of Jack's or more importantly my daughter will. Nimueh's reincarnation self will be easy enough to get rid of all I need to do is place something full of dark magic for her to once again fall back down to her dark ways and a simple lust spell will have Jack's eyes wandering and that will be the end to their love story.'_ A cruel smirk graced Morgause's face as her plans began to take form.

 

What Morgause forgot was the Guardian of Time and what she would do to ensure her beloveds' safety and the happiness of her most beloved Companion and his One.

 

*****

The TARDIS shivered and shuddered as small but damaging changes to the timeline were made. Someone was attempting to harm her beloved ones and she would not allow this to happen. _'No one messes with my family and gets away with it.'_ The damaged may be done but the TARDIS would do her best to undo it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day the children stopped was the day Morgause had waited for. Her long-awaited revenge would be complete but she had forgotten one thing: Avalon protects its own and none is more precious to them than their Prince and Dragon Lord.

 

The moment Ianto Jones breathed his last mortal breath the 456 and humanity were declared enemies of King Arthur, his knights and all of Avalon.

 

Deep within the rubble of what was once Torchwood Three something still lived.

 

Horror gripped Myfanwy as the spell that kept her true identity hidden from all but those who weren't considered kin fell away and she shifted to free herself from the rubble that kept her imprisoned, stretching out her massive purple wings and flexing to make sure they were uninjured.

 

With a mighty roar Myfanwy spread her wings and no longer caring who saw her, pushed off with her legs and took to the air. _'My Lord Ianto, please hang on.'_

*****  
Cradling Ianto's lifeless body against his Jack cursed himself as his own life left him. _'I let Ianto die in doubt. I couldn't even muster up enough courage to tell him how I truly felt, I am so sorry Ianto, I do love you I just wish I could have found the strength to tell you long before today. I should have made sure you knew everyday how important you were to me.'_ As he breathed his last Jack knew that this was a guilt he would live with until the end of his days. He hurt and let down the one person who truly loved and accepted him for who he was and in his final moments he couldn't tell Ianto how much he loved him. _'Good-bye Ianto, I will never forget you.'_

As the darkness claimed Jack he swore he saw two figures appear, bathed in golden light.

 

Power and rage radiated off them in waves as Morgana and Merlin glared at the tank housing the vile 456. Behind them Kilgharrah and Aithusa stood at the ready to protect and destroy on their masters' command.

 

"You killed my son!" Merlin snarled, untamed fury lacing his voice as his eyes flashed amber. The air inside the 456 holding tank began to boil. The moment the children stopped the Lady of Time sought them out and awoke them and now the 456 would know his full wrath for daring to try and kill his son.

 

While Merlin was unleashing his wrath on the 456 Morgana was checking on Ianto and Jack. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt the spell around Ianto protecting him but it wouldn't last long. "Emrys, Ianto is alive but I don't know how long his magic can keep him safe. We need to get him out of here. Stop playing around with these vile addicts," Morgana hissed as she turned to glare at the tank, her eyes filled with hate. Not only did these monsters try and kill her nephew but they used children as a way to get high.

 

Hearing his son was still alive soothed a tiny bit of Merlin's rage but the innocent lives lost today, and the children the leaders of the world were preparing to hand over to these monsters was too much. _'First we deal with these things and then we deal with the leaders who would so callously hand over children.'_ Merlin eyes turned solid amber. "Kilgharrah, would you and Aithusamind getting my son and his _friend_ to somewhere safe while we deal with this group of trash?"

 

"Of course, young Warlock. Just do not let the need for revenge take you down the wrong path," Kilgharrah warned.

 

"Do not worry I won't let Merlin head down the same path I did," Morgana vowed before she murmured a spell that placed Ianto on Kilgharrah's back and Jack on Aithusa's.

 

“Come, I sense Myfanwy’s fear and worry about her young charge. We need to reassure her that Ianto is fine. Plus, gather the others for what is coming.” Aithusa’s voice was full of sadness. Ianto had been the hope to the third race and even though it wasn’t them who tried to kill Ianto their own actions would be good enough to bring Avalon to war with humanity. Many still carried some bitterness over their treatment of their kind at the hands of Uther. War was coming to the world a man, a war they had no chance of winning.

 

Morgana exchanged worried looks with the dragons. She could see the fear they both didn’t voice; someone else was pulling the strings and she had a pretty good idea as to who it was. _‘The hate that lies in Morgause heart doesn’t die easily and I wouldn’t put it past her to find away to use Ianto as her instrument of war against humanity.’_ Still Morgana knew she couldn’t dwell on that. Right now they needed to take care of the current threat.

 

Somehow Merlin managed to hold himself back from unleashing his wrath until the two dragons became tiny specks. He wanted his son safe and far away from this place of death. Merlin shivered as he felt the souls of the dead linger about and their senseless deaths filled him with rage.

 

Morgana came to stand beside Merlin, her amber eyes swirling with her own untamed anger. “This is your one and only warning: leave this planet and never return and we shall spare you.” The offer to the 456 left a distasteful taste in her mouth.

 

“Never, we need the high and we will not leave until we get the children. The government gave in once and they shall again. You are powerless to stop us,” the 456 taunted.

 

Merlin’s lips curled up into a dangerous smile. “We are no mere mortals. We are of something much older and much more powerful, and you had your one chance and blew it. This will serve as a warning to the rest of your kind: the children of Earth are under the protection of Avalon and all her kind. Not one single child will be going with you! Not now, not ever!” As Merlin’s voice grew louder it was filled with ancient power, one as old as time.

 

It was time to remind everyone that in all myths and legends there were some truths. Those watching felt dread and hope mingling within them as they realized they were indeed watching the true Merlin and Morgana and they were no fairytale.

 

Under the combined powers of Merlin and Morgana it didn't take long for the first crack in the tank to appear. The 456 screamed and withered in pain as their air in the tank burst into flame and quickly consumed them but the two magic users were hardly done as they sent a cascading wave of fire back up to the 456 ship in orbit.

 

All around the world parents, grandparents, families and teachers watched with growing hope as the children gave one final scream before all was silent. Then the children blinked and began talking and moving about as if nothing had happened.

 

But something had happened. Avalon had awakened and all who dwelled within her lands were not happy with humans and their treatment of their children. They cried at the destruction done to their once beautiful world. Avalon protected their own and none was dearer to them then the child of Arthur and Merlin. It was time for humans to remember that they were not the most powerful or dangerous race to walk among the Earth; no, that was the third race.

 

As one Merlin and Morgana turned to look at the camera set up in the room, dark and foreboding looks on their faces. “You have made powerful enemies and sealed your fate the moment you agreed to give into the 456’s demand of the children and led my nephew to his mortal death! There is nothing you can do to stop them. Avalon will declare war on humans,” Morgana informed them sadness lacing her voice, there was nothing she and Merlin could do. _‘It’s all up to you Lady of Time, I pray you can help figure out what my sister has done that has led us to this moment.’_

As Morgana spoke all around the world people stopped and watched in awe and terror as creatures once believed to be nothing but mere things of legend filled the sky. The dragons' mighty bodies and powerful wings blocked out all light; wind, rain, everything but total darkness, a darkness that filled everyone with the sense of dread. The fairies fluttered about hissing at the adults and smiling at the children. The 456 may be gone but something deep within them told them they had managed to anger someone or something a lot more powerful.

 

*****  
The TARDIS did indeed have a plan; she had her own army hidden in the shadows, led by one she had greatly missed. _‘I wonder how my lonely angel will react when he sees her and she remembers?’_ The TARDIS gave a small giggle; she saw an angry slap in the Doctor’s face very soon. _'I just hope it will be enough to undo the damage Morgause and her daughter have caused.'_

 

As she studied the timeline the TARDIS was pleased to see, with Merlin and Morgana's arrival, Morgause's spell was already beginning to weaken.

 

*****

Gwen blinked as Rhys entered the warehouse before fury overtook her. "Rhys! What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come back until I told you it was safe!" Gwen snapped at her husband.

 

Johnson shifted and her hand fell to her gun. There was something about this man that screamed he was much more dangerous than Cooper was and he was not a man to be taken lightly. _'Rhys Williams who are you really?'_ There were many secrets that surrounded Torchwood Three and the soldier in Johnson told her that the biggest of all secrets was about to come to light.

 

Rhys looked at his wife and wondered why the usual feelings of love didn't surge forth when he looked at Gwen; in fact it almost felt like he was coming out of a dream. "I'm sorry Gwen but I don't answer to you. I have my own orders to bring you with me." Rhys prayed that for once Gwen could come without a fight but the look on her face made it clear that wasn't going to happen.

 

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere until I learn where those _things_ took Jack and Ianto's body. I need to be there for Jack when he awakens." Gwen felt a lump in her throat and fought the urge to cry. While she wasn't close to Ianto, in fact there were days when she downright hated him for standing between her and Jack, she didn't want him dead, not when it was only the three of them left. Still a tiny part of her couldn't help but find something positive in Ianto's death, _'Now there's nothing standing in the way of Jack and I finally being together like we were always meant to be.'_

Rhys fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was surprised that the normal jealousy he felt when Gwen put Jack above everything didn't make an appearance. "If you would let me finish speaking I am taking you to where Jack, Ianto and the dragons are."

 

Johnson and her men blinked, yet not at all surprised to learn that had really been dragons. After all, they had been dealing with aliens that got high off of children for the past few days. Gwen, well she had a bit different reaction.

 

"Oh, come on Rhys! You can't seriously believe that they were really dragons? It had to be a trick! I can't believe how naive you are being." Gwen shook her head. Aliens were one thing, but dragons were something that belonged in fairytales and in the myths of times with knights and magic.

 

A small knowing smile tugged at the corners of Rhys' mouth. "I had a feeling there maybe some non-believers in the group and to make sure no one tried anything I brought some back-up. You can come in now," Rhys called over his shoulder as he shoved the warehouse doors wide open.

 

"Rhys what are you do...." Gwen's screech trailed off as a purple dragon entered the warehouse and took up a protective stance behind Rhys. "Rhys, get away from that creature this instant! It could hurt you!" Gwen hissed as her hand went to her gun.

 

To her abject horror Rhys merely chuckled at her concern and scratched the dragon on its snout. "Myfanwy would never hurt me."

 

Gwen snorted. "What is it with that name? First Ianto names his stupid dinosaur that and now you've named a dragon it. Couldn't you come up with something a little more original?" she asked Rhys with a raised eyebrow.

 

Myfanwy let out a little huff. "I'll have you know I _am_ that stupid dinosaur and I happen to like my name." She never did like Gwen; there was darkness around the woman almost like a shroud blocking all magic users from being able to truly read her. It was unsettling.

 

"I am not going anywhere until I hear from Jack that it's okay to move," Gwen retorted as she forgot about her gun and crossed her arms over her chest and took on a stubborn stance.

 

Letting out puffs of smoke Myfanwy moved further into the warehouse until she was staring down at Gwen, her catlike eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You listen here little girl, I have had enough of your attitude. You claim to be the heart but I have seen how you treated your teammates, you took great pleasure in rubbing your _happy_ relationship in their faces all the while never once stopping to think about the loved ones they had lost. You saw them as cold and unfeeling when they had so much more heart than you ever could hope to have. Now you will shut up and do as Rhys says. He wants to keep you safe, and instead you just want to stay in a place that will soon be crawling with your enemies all because you want to comfort a man that has not and will never belong to you."

 

It took all of Johnson's willpower not to smile, _'It would seem the dragon has the most sense. I wonder if Cooper will actually listen?'_

 

Gwen snapped her jaw shut, anger coursing through her. "I don't have to stand here and listen to an over-grown reptile. I am the second-in-command of Torchwood Three. Jack will need me. The loss of Ianto will break him." Gwen couldn't understand how they couldn't see how much Jack was going to need her strength. They had to deal with the fallout and then they could properly mourn Ianto.

 

It filled Myfanwy with great pleasure as she informed Gwen, "Ianto's alive. Something much older than any of you could understand is at work here and unless you want Morgana to haul your ungrateful behind to the new safe house you'll come with me. The 456 are nothing compared to the fury Avalon is about to unleash on this planet. We have a very small window to stop all this from happening and you are holding us up. Now stop acting like a spoiled child not getting her away and start being the Torchwood Three agent you can be!" Myfanwy bore down on Gwen.

 

"Ianto's alive?" Gwen whispered softly, she could hardly wrap her mind around the news. "But... how?" It wasn't possible. Except for Jack people just didn't come back from the dead. _'This has to be a trick; she promised me that Jack would be mine!'_  Gwen shook her head, "No, you're just trying to trick me, and well it won't work. Except for Jack people can't come back from the dead."

 

"Oh for crying out loud, Cooper, will you shut up!" A snarky female voice came from behind her.

 

Whirling around Gwen came face-to-face with someone who couldn't possible standing there. "But... you're dead!"

 

Suzie Costello merely raised an eyebrow. "When it comes to Torchwood the dead don't stay dead. I thought you would have learnt that by now?" And for once in her life Gwen was speechless.

 

*****  
  
Alice Carter was terrified and very pissed off. She wanted out of this damn cell and soon, she needed to get Stephen checked out after that last attack and then she wanted to get them as far away as she could. A noise outside her cell had Alice tensing and tightening her grip on her son.

 

"Are you sure this is the right cell?" a doubtful male voice asked just outside their cell door.

 

"I'm sure, Mickey. This is where the TARDIS showed me on the map," a gentle female voice answered back. "Plus my scanner is picking up two life signs."

 

"That's good enough for me." Alice could hear the grin in the voice of the man now identified as Mickey; she jumped as a loud series of bangs came from her door. "Step away from the door and use your bunk as cover."

 

Alice immediately did as told. Right now she didn't care who these people were but if they could get them out of this dank cell she would trust them, for now. Ducking behind their bunk Alice wrapped her body protectively around Stephen's, shielding him from the upcoming blasted. Closing her eyes she waited for the boom but when that didn't come Alice dared to peek opening one eye. Her eyes shot open as she saw the door to the cell was melting away, allowing a dark-skinned man carrying one of the biggest and strangest looking guns she'd ever seen.

 

The beautiful Asian woman that followed in after the man smiled at them. "I'm Toshiko Sato and this is Mickey Smith. We're here to rescue you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Merlin and Morgana stepped foot back on Avalon they felt the air tingle around them as she welcomed them home. Only those invited could step foot on the land of Avalon, that was why they had sent the reincarnated knights and other old friends to collect the rest.

 

Morgana rested a gentle hand on Merlin's arm. "Go to Arthur and your son, I will join Gwaine in waiting for the others." She could see how much Merlin longed to go check on Ianto.

 

His gratitude shone brightly in Merlin's eyes. "Thank you my friend." Smiling at Morgana, Merlin covered her hand with his free one and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before rushing off into the castle they called home.

 

"I just hope you and Arthur don't cause more damage to Ianto and Jack's fragile relationship. It's at its breaking point of words not spoken when they meant the most," Morgana whispered softly.

 

*****

Arthur glared at the man lying beside his son. He had thrown a fit when he found that they had placed Jack in the same bed as Ianto. He didn't want it that _man_ anywhere near his son.

 

"Oi, stop with the glaring and growling. No matter how hard you try Jack's not going to suddenly combust from your glare," a snarky male voice called from the bed where he was checking over the two men.

 

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and transferred his glare onto him. "I don't think I like this new version of you, Gaius. You're far more snarky and show less respect to your superiors."

 

"For the last time, Your _Highness,_ it's Owen now and as much as you don't like Jack, Ianto loves him and Jack might hide it and deny it to everyone including himself but he loves Ianto just as much or maybe even more. This is Ianto's first death and they are going to need each other." A rare smile crossed Owen's face as he reached out and took the hand of the blond woman tending to Jack, "Just like I needed Katieto help me adjust to being alive and not the walking dead."

 

It warmed Arthur's heart to see Gaius and Alice finally get the chance they were denied in their first life. Still that didn't mean he agreed with Owen's suggestion that Jack Harkness share his son's bed. _'We're going to have a long talk when you awaken, Jack, about how you treated my son,'_ Arthur vowed.

 

Shaking his head Owen felt a swell of pity for Jack. He was in for one hell of a shovel talk from Arthur and Merlin. _'Still it might be the kick Jack needs to start treating Ianto like he should be.'_

*****

 

The Doctor had no clue as to why the TARDIS brought him to Earth, that was until he stepped out of his ship and stared up at the sky. The Doctor blinked and blinked again at the sight of real live dragons sitting on the roof of every house and building. "Oh, this is brilliant!" It had been so long since he'd last seen a real live dragon but the rage and anger burning in those ancient eyes worried the Time Lord. Something was very wrong. _'I better find Jack; something tells me that him and his team are somehow involved.'_

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?" a female voice asked from behind him.

 

Whirling around, a big grin broke out on the Time Lord's face as he stared up at the beautiful white dragon. "Oh you’re brilliant!"

 

If dragons could blush Aithusa would be doing so right now. "Thank you for your kind words, Doctor, I have been sent to get you and your TARDIS and bring you to Avalon. Things have gone horrible wrong, magic has returned to a world that is not yet ready for it and to top it all off the Third Race has declared war on humans for the attempted murder of Prince Ifan," Aithusa informed the Doctor sadly.

“No, no, no! This is all wrong! Magic wasn’t supposed to return like this!” The Doctor mumbled under his breath as he recalled how magic truly returned to the land of man through the one and only son of King Arthur and Merlin. Along with his life mate they prepared the world and the universe to once again accept magic. This was wrong so very wrong. His gaze flew to the TARDIS. "That's why she brought me here. She sensed the disturbance in the timeline. But there's nothing I can do now, this has become a fixed point in time." Aggravated the Doctor ran his hands through his hair messing it up even more.

 

Aithusa nodded her head sadly. "Yes, someone or something has messed with the timelines and has screwed with Ianto and Jack's destiny."

 

The Doctor choked on nothing. " _Jack_? As in flirts with everything that moves? Jack is Prince Ianto's soul mate?" The Doctor wasn't sure if he heard her right.

 

At that moment the Doctor was sure he was being given the dragon's version of a raised eyebrow. "Yes, that Jack." Aithusa let out a dreamy sigh, "Oh, their love story was meant to be as legendary as Arthur and Merlin's was but instead someone messed with their happy ending." Aithusa wasn't happy about that at all; she would personally deal with whoever messed with Ianto and Jack's love story.

 

The Doctor gulped as he saw the anger in those cat-like eyes and was glad that he hadn't earned the dragon's wrath. "So how am I getting to Avalon? The TARDIS may be bigger on the inside but she can't fit a dragon." _'Though that would be really cool!'_ The Doctor was nearly giddy with excitement at the thought of a dragon as a companion.

 

Aithusa smiled, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth. "Do not worry about that. It has already taken care of." She looked behind the Doctor and the Time Lord followed her gaze to see a handsome young man walking towards them. "Doctor this is Tommy Brockless. He will be your guide to Avalon and you must hurry the others are getting restless." She introduced the Time Lord to the young man.

 

Tommy gave the Doctor a kind smile. "Hello, Doctor, I've heard so much about you."

 

The Doctor beamed at the younger man. "All good things I hope."

 

"It depends on who you ask." Tommy wasn't going to sugar-coat things for the Doctor, there were quite a few who had less than pleasant things to say about the Time Lord.

 

The Doctor's gaze fell. "Oh." He perked right back up, "Well I'm sure once they get to know me they'll love me."

 

_'I very much doubt that.'_ Was the thought running through both Tommy and Aithusa's minds, Owen held no love for the Time Lord and Jack leaving Ianto behind to chase after the Doctor certainly didn't endure the Doctor to Arthur, Merlin or Morgana. It was clear the Doctor had a lot of work ahead of him.

 

As the two men talked Aithusa's gaze went to the dragons who were sitting and watching everything with knowing eyes. Avalon had worked its magic and the once dying race of had been reborn, awaiting the day they would return to the human world. Aithusa couldn't help but shiver slightly. _'I hope we can fix this mess before we are forced to take sides.'_

 

*****

Jack gasped back to life, not on the cold and hard floor but on the softest bedding he'd ever felt but to him that didn't matter as he curled in on himself and fought the back the tears Ianto was gone and he would never know how much Jack loved him. As his fingers curled into the bedding it felt oh-so familiar Jack's head snapped up and his jaw dropped in shock as he realised he wasn't alone; lying in the bedding of gold and red was Ianto, whose chest was rising and falling.

 

Trembling, Jack pressed his hand against Ianto's chest and a choked sob tore itself from his lips as he felt the heartbeat beneath his fingers. "Ianto," Jack breathed out softly. He didn't hesitate as he gathered Ianto into his arms and pressed a kiss into Ianto's hair. He didn't know how this miracle happened all he knew was he had been granted another chance with Ianto. _'And this time I won't screw it up there won't be a day that Ianto doesn't know how much I love him,'_ Jack vowed to himself and Ianto, this time he was going to get it right.

 

*****

It hadn't been easy to drag Arthur and Merlin from Ianto's room. It had been Katie who pointed out the two men needed to talk alone before they bombarded bared them with the truth and before Arthur and Merlin could go all overprotective parents on Jack for hurting Ianto.

 

Owen plopped down next to Tosh. "So how big of a fuss do you think Gwen threw when she came face to face with Suzie?" Oh, how Owen wished he could have been there for that meeting. Gwen had only known the Suzie that had been corrupted by the glove and not the Suzie that had been a part of their family and the one who had gotten to know Ianto when he had first arrived and treated him like a human being. "Suzie won't put up with Gwen's cow eyes at Jack or Jack's clear favouritism of his precious heart of Torchwood for long." Owen chuckled as he recalled how Suzie tore into Jack when it became clear he wanted Ianto in his bed, Suzie had been a momma bear protecting her cub.

 

Tosh giggled as she recalled her own memories of Suzie's version of the shovel talk to Jack as she described in great detail what she would do to Jack if he treated Ianto like one of his usual flings. "Things would have been so much different if Suzie never found that glove." Merlin and Morgana had confirmed that the glove had been created with dark magic and covered in spells to make its wearer addicted to it and a slave to its dark thoughts. That had been the start of the downfall of Torchwood Three.

 

A snort escaped Owen. “Damn right. Suzie would never have a problem putting Gwen in her place, something Jack had been unwilling to do. Let’s face it, Gwen always had some kind of hold on Jack and if Kilgharrah is right then we’ve all been pawns of Morgause, I just hope that Jack hasn’t messed things up so badly that they can’t be saved,” Owen grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Tosh’s eyes flickered over to the closed doors. _‘The key to fixing the future lies with Jack and Ianto. I really hope Jack can make things right with Ianto.’_ Thanks to the magic flowing through Avalon they all had a front row seat to Ianto’s declaration of love and Jack’s single word that destroyed Ianto’s heart.

 

*****  
Jack was unsure how much time had passed as he laid there, holding Ianto and waiting for him to open those beautiful eyes. “Please wake up soon Yan.” Jack pressed a kiss into Ianto’s hair. “I need to set things right with you. I should have said it to you long before today; I should have made sure that you never once doubted my love for you. I love you Ianto Jones and I promise I will tell you that the moment you wake up,” Jack vowed.

 

As awareness slowly returned to his body Ianto felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him, Jack’s voice, which sounded off in the distance, slowly became clearer as Jack’s 'I love you' washed over him. _‘This must be a dream or I’m truly dead.’_ Ianto fought the rush of tears as memories of him declaring his love for Jack only to get a ‘Don’t’ in return.

 

Jack felt Ianto tense in his arms and a single tear roll down his cheek. “Oh, baby, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Jack pleaded as he peppered Ianto’s face with kisses. He fought back the urge to sob. It was his fault that Ianto was hurting so badly. _‘If only I hadn’t been such a coward and hid my true feelings for Ianto.’_ “Open those beautiful eyes for me, please baby wake-up so I can make this right.”

 

The clear pain in Jack’s voice was finally what forced Ianto to open his eyes and face the world. “Jack,” he whispered softly, unsure of what else to say as he stared at Jack and watched as his lover shed his own tears. “Why are you crying?” Ianto asked quietly as he reached up with shaky hands to wipe the tears away.

 

Jack shivered as he felt Ianto’s gentle fingers on his skin. “I’m crying because I hurt the single most important person in my life by letting my fears of being alone push him away and doubt his place in my heart. I should have told you everyday Ianto how much I love you. Please say it’s not too late.”

 

“You love me?” Ianto could hardly wrap his mind around the words he was hearing. “But I thought you were rejecting me.”

 

The pain in Jack's heart tripled as he realised how his reaction might have sounded to Ianto. “No, I wasn’t rejecting you! You, Ianto Jones, are my everything! You are my heart, my soul, my beginning and my ending. I was forced to see how lonely my life was without you in it, once before and it shattered my soul and I died that day." Jack shuddered as he recalled Ianto’s fate in the Year That Never Was.

 

Ianto looked at Jack, truly looked at his lover and saw how much pain he was in and how much he blamed himself for being unable to say the words back to Ianto when he needed to hear them. _‘But while Jack didn’t say the words he did promise me that he would remember me in a thousand years, in his own way that was Jack’s way of telling me that he loved me.’_ “I love you Jack Harkness. My heart is yours for as long as you want it.”

 

Smiling for what felt like the first time in days Jack pressed his lips against Ianto’s, whispering, “Forever,” against the Welshman’s mouth before sealing his vow with a kiss full of love.

 

A quiet moan escaped Ianto’s lips only to be swallowed by Jack’s mouth as he gave himself over to the love Jack was so freely offering. Ianto knew there were still things he and Jack needed to talk about, like who Ianto’s true parents were and the fact the rest of their team was still alive, but that could wait until later. Ianto knew in this moment Jack need to reassure himself that Ianto was indeed alive and he could feel Jack’s need to claim him as his own.

 

*****  
The moment the muffle moans started drifting through the closed door that was enough for Owen. “All right time to go, let’s go see if the others are back,” Owen muttered under his breath as he helped a blushing Tosh to her feet. “I want to find Katie to see if she’d tracked down our missing members and I’m sure you're eager to see if Tommy has returned to you yet.”

 

A genuine smile graced Tosh’s face as she thought of her lover. “I do hope he’s returned. We need to update the others. I’m glad Jack and Ianto have worked through their problems.” She knew true love when she saw it and was glad that Jack and Ianto were finally admitting their true feelings.

 

A wicked grin graced Owen’s face. “While I’m glad Jack and the Tea-Boy have made progress Jack still has to meet Ianto’s family and they’re not going to make it easy on him. Plus, there is still the Gwen factor. We both know Gwen still lusts after and dreams of a future with Jack even though she’s married and Jack’s with Ianto, I just don’t want to see Ianto get hurt again.” With his memories of his past life returned and being reunited with Katie, the love of his lives, Owen had softened greatly and had grown more protective of those he saw as family.

 

A sigh escaped Tosh’s lips. “I thought Gwen had made her choice and finally saw how much she loves Rhys; her actions won’t be tolerated by Morgana for very long.” Everyone knew how protective Morgana was of her family and it was clear she did not see Gwen as family and there would be nothing to spare her from Morgana’s wrath if she kept up her attitude.

 

“Come on, we better make sure Suzie or Myfanwy haven’t tried to kill Gwen yet,” Owen grumbled under his breath. He knew both of them wouldn’t put up with Gwen’s demands for answers or bossy attitude for very long.

 

Tosh took one last glance at the closed door, before smiling at Owen with tears in her eyes. “You do realise that at long last we're a family again, whole and safe.”

 

Owen’s own eyes shone with unshed tears. “Yeah, we finally are.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It didn’t take a genius to see that Suzie was at the edge of her rope and Myfanwy was looking to roast something. Rhys sighed as Gwen continued to demand to see Jack but there was no way anyone was going to let that happen just yet. Jack and Ianto needed some time alone to work out their own problems.

 

Finally Suzie snapped. She whirled around to face Gwen. “Silence,” she snarled. A sigh of relief went through the small group as Gwen opened and closed her mouth and no sound came out.

 

“Damn, I wish I knew how to do that sooner,” Owen snarked as he and Tosh joined the little group.

 

Gwen’s eyes widened as she stared at the two people she never thought she’d see again and it proved to be too much for her as her eyes rolled back into her head as she gave into the darkness that wanted to consume her.

 

Rhys caught Gwen’s limp body and studied the relaxed face of his wife and wondered again when he had stopped being in love with her. “I figured this was going to happen, Owen could you check her out to make sure the baby is okay?”

 

Owen could see the fear in Rhys’ eyes for his unborn child. “Sure, come with me. Tosh, would you mind getting the others settled?” Owen dropped his voice to a whisper. “Make sure they never go anywhere without a guard. They already killed Jack and tried to kill Ianto. I don’t trust them.”

 

Tosh gave a slight nod. “Don’t worry. If they try anything I think Myfanwy will quickly show them how she deals with people who hurt her loved ones.”

 

Owen had to admit that she did have a point. Myfanwy’s eyes were narrowed into slits and puffs of smoke were coming out of her snout. She was not in a mood to be messed with. Her beloved Ianto had been in danger and she wanted revenge on those who placed him in that danger.

 

Unlike them Myfanwy had a front row seat in watching Ianto falling in love for the very first time with Lisa. She had seen the depths of his love and as lovely as she was Myfanwy knew she wasn't Ianto's one. His magic didn't spark around her and the dragon didn't feel a connection to her either. But still her Ianto loved her.

 

The very moment she met Jack she knew that he was Ianto's one. Her bond with Ianto had sung with magic every time they looked at one another and she nearly blew her cover of being asleep when they 'caught' her. All she wanted to do was shout, "Kiss him already!" Honestly she could see the air crackling between them with all the sexual tension.

 

She had watched as what started with flirtation turn into deep love that would last beyond time and would be spread across the stars.

 

Myfanwy smiled down at Johnson and her men. “Give Tosh any kind of trouble and I will roast you without a second thought.”

 

Johnson wasn’t a fool. She knew that the dragon would do just that. “You will get no trouble from me or my men,” she promised.

 

“Good, because I wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in any one of your heads. You threatened my family and no one gets away with that,” Tosh snarled at them, her eyes hard as steel, and they knew that this was no empty threat.

 

*****  
Curled up together with a single sheet wrapped around their waists Jack slowly ran his hand up and down Ianto’s back. He couldn’t stop touching him; it was almost as if he was afraid that if he did Ianto would disappear.

 

A contented sigh escaped Ianto’s lips as he nuzzled Jack’s neck. Not since before they returned Tommy to his own time did he feel so loved but he knew eventually he and Jack would have to return to the real world. “Jack, you do know we are going to have to get out of bed.”

 

A scowl graced Jack’s face as he tightened his grip on Ianto. “I don’t want to. I’m tired of being the hero and losing everyone I love. I just want to snatch you away and take you somewhere safe where the only decision we have to make is where we should make love.”

 

Ianto had to admit that sounded wonderful. “Why don’t we do just that? Once this current situation is dealt with we can take a much needed trip away, just us.” Ianto knew he and Jack both needed time away from Torchwood.

 

With the Hub destroyed, his home lost to him and working with a government that tried to kill his Ianto and planted a bomb his stomach while he had been dead no longer appealed to Jack. _‘After this let the world save itself for once.’_ Jack smiled down at Ianto. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He brushed a kiss across Ianto’s tempting mouth. “Just a few more minutes,” Jack whispered once the kiss ended.

 

Ianto smiled sleepily at Jack. “That sounds good to me I could use a little nap.”

 

Jack watched as Ianto drifted off to sleep. “Sleep well Ianto, I’ll be here when you wake-up.”

 

*****  
Merlin watched as Arthur paced up and down the length of their room. “Our son is so close yet we can’t get anywhere near him.” Arthur grumbled under his breath.

 

Merlin understood his husband anger. “I know, but Owen and Tosh were right. Ifan and his chosen needed to fix the issues between them first before we approach him. If Jack really is his one they need to form their bond.”

 

A low snarl escaped the fuming king's mouth. "I don't like it! My baby boy is far too young to be in a lifelong commitment! And with that that... _man_ who couldn't even admit he loves Ifan in what could have been their finally moment."

 

A sigh escaped Merlin's lips at Arthur's rant. So while he didn't hold Jack in the highest regards, he was dating his son after all. But Ianto loved him and he was willing to give Jack the benefit of doubt, _'But Arthur is going to be a much harder sell. He is bound and determined to hate Jack and that is only going to end up hurting Ianto as well.'_ "Arthur, I know how you feel, I truly do but you have to let this go for Ianto's sake. It's so very clear that he loves Jack with all of his heart and nothing is going to rip them apart." Merlin wandered over to Arthur, wrapped his arms around his husband, and rested his chin on the blond shoulder. "Try and get along with Jack for Ianto's sake, please?"

 

Arthur huffed. He hated when Merlin made sense. "Fine, I'll try but I reserve the right to run Jack through with my sword if he hurts our son in any way."

 

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything other than that." In truth Merlin would be amazed if Arthur managed to do _only_ that to Jack. The blond was extremely overprotective of his only child. _'I actually feel sorry for Jack; the poor man has Arthur and the knights all gunning for his head if he hurts Ifan.'_

*****

Jack didn't want to move. He was happy right where he was, with Ianto curled up in his arms, sleeping soundly. So when a loud annoying series of knocks echoed through their room Jack was more than happy to ignore it; that was until a very familiar voice, one Jack swore he thought he would never hear again, shouted, "Harkness! You can shag the Tea-Boy later! We have much more important things to discuss!"

 

Sleepily Ianto lifted his head and blinked at Jack. "Am I hearing things or is that Owen?"

 

"You hear him too? I was thinking I was imagining his voice." At first Jack had thought it had been his guilty conscious reminding him of all those besides Ianto he had failed lately.

 

"Owen! Be nice! Jack and Ianto deserve a little time to themselves."

 

Both Jack and Ianto forced back the tears as Tosh's sweet voice drifted over to them.

 

Owen snorted. "They will have plenty of time for that later. I am not dealing with a Gwen rant without them. Jack should be able to pull himself away from the Tea-Boy long enough to appease her _royal_ _highness_." They could hear the sarcasm dripping from Owen's voice. Some things never changed.

 

A loud smack followed by a Owen's muffled curse had both Jack and Ianto smiling but it was the next voice that had Jack raising an eyebrow and Ianto beaming like a loon.

 

"Owen, do not call Ianto, Tea-Boy or I will feed you to Myfanwy," Suzie snarled sounding like a mother bear protecting her cub.

As much as Jack hated the idea of leaving a bed that held a naked Ianto the idea of once again seeing their lost friends was a good one. A tiny little whimper escaped Jack's mouth as Ianto climbed out of bed and began covering his naked body. To Jack that was the ultimate crime Ianto should always be naked, _'but only with me around.'_ Jack would make sure that everyone knew just who Ianto belonged to now and forever. "Kiss?" Jack asked, favouring Ianto with a pleading look.

 

Never truly able to refuse Jack when he looked like that Ianto bent his head and brushed his lips across against Jack's mouth. "Come on it's time to get some answers."

 

*****

 

The former Torchwood Three members believed to be dead waited with baited breath as the door to Ianto's - and now - Jack's room opened and they came face-to-face with the two men missing from their family.

 

Jack couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the three who had been lost to him. "It's not possible! I saw you all die." Jack felt tears gather at the back of his eyes as he studied his team.

 

Owen rolled his eyes. "We work of Torchwood. You should know by now that death would never keep its hold on us for long."

 

Tosh favoured Jack and Ianto with a teary smile before flinging herself into Jack's arms. "You have no idea how hard it was for us to let you all believe that we were really dead but it was needed for you to complete your destiny."

 

Suzie favoured Jack with a nervous smile before her gaze flittered over to Ianto and a softer smile spread across her face. Out of all of them she regretted hurting Ianto the most. "Hello Ianto, it's good to see you again."

 

Ianto felt tears spring to his eyes as he returned Suzie's smile. While there was no doubt Tosh was his best friend he and Suzie shared a bond the others didn't understand. "Hello Suzie." Ianto opened up his arms and Suzie flew into them.

 

Owen rolled his eyes as he watched the nauseating scene before him. "Okay, I get it, you're happy we're alive but could you cut back on the dramatics until after we've dealt with the newest threat and then you can have your reunion full of tears and joys of us being alive."

 

Jack rolled his eyes as he transferred Tosh to one arm and then reached out his free arm to wrap around Owen, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Saving the world can wait a little longer; our family is whole once again just, please, give me this moment." It never once occurred to Jack that he wasn't including Gwen as a part of their family.

 

*****  
  
It hadn't taken long for Morgana and Gwaine to hunt down their son and they stood nervously outside of the medical ward, neither willing to take the first step and open the door that stood between them and their son. The fear of rejection was far too strong of any enemy to fight.

 

"He doesn't bite," Gwrnerth teased them as he came up behind them.

 

Morgana and Gwaine shared a look that spoke volumes before Gwaine turned to face his old friend and the man his son had called Tad all his life. "You and Brenda are his parents, you raised him no matter how you look at it," Gwaine reached out and snagged Morgana's hand in his, "Morgana and I will never be able to have the bond you have with Ardwyard. We will forever be the outsiders."

 

It hurt Gwrnerth to hear the defeat in his friend's voice. "Listen to me my friends, yes Brenda and I raised Rhys and love him like he was our own but never did a day go by that we didn't tell him all about you. Rhys knows why you were forced to give him up but he also knows how much you both love him." Gwrnerth laid his hand on each of Morgana and Gwaine's shoulders. "Don't you think it's about time you meet your son? He's been waiting a very long time."

 

"He's right; it's time we got to know our son," Morgana declared with a determined grin, one that had Gwaine smiling as she reached out and linked their hands together and dragged him behind her.

 

Gwrnerth just shook his head. Morgana was still Morgana; a force of nature. _'There is no doubt that Morgana and Gwen is going to clash. I wonder, do I want to be here when the fireworks begin?'_

Rhys head shot up as the door to the medical ward opened and his breath caught at the sight of the two people standing there. Swallowing hard Rhys slowly climbed to his feet as he came face to face with the two people he longed to meet his whole life. "Hello, Mum and Dad."

 

A giant smile burst out on both Morgana's and Gwaine's faces at their son's words. With tears in her eyes Morgana flew forward and flung her arms around Rhys. "We missed you so much my little boy. You have no idea how hard it was to give you up, can you ever forgive us?"

 

Rhys clung to his mother. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment," he whispered softly in Morgana's ear before pulling back enough to look at both his parents. "I understand why you had to give me up and I don't blame either of you. I don't want to focus on the past I want the three of us to get to know one another."

 

Coming over to join his wife and son Gwaine rested a hand on Rhys' shoulder and the other one around Morgana's waist. "That's all we want as well."

 

Lost in their long-awaited reunion they never noticed when Gwen regained consciousness and was silently watching the three of them with eyes flashing amber.

 

*****

Stephen, Mica and David had been in pure awe as they stared at the wonders before them. Myfanwy was a more than happy to play with the children as the others discussed the new set of problems. Avalon was still ready to go to war and so far nothing could sooth their rage.

 

Alice wasn't sure what to make of all this. She just wished she could be so easy to accept everything the way Stephen was. _'Oh course he seems to have latched onto a couple of our rescuers.'_ It hadn't escaped Alice’s notice that Stephen was in awe of Mickey, and more importantly Rhys when he introduced the children to Myfanwy.

 

Alice hadn't been sure what was happening and she had been very nervous until Rhiannon took her aside and explained what was going on. To her credit Alice only blinked and snorted softly when Rhiannon explained that her father was the soul mate of the only child of the legendary King Arthur and Merlin.

 

_'Only my father could fall in love with the son of Arthur and Merlin.'_ Alice shook her head. She wasn't sure what to make of her father's relationship. From the way Rhiannon described it, it sounded like a love story written in the stars. When she voiced that thought she was surprised to hear a snort from the woman known as Martha.

 

Martha smiled at Alice. She wasn't all that surprised to learn Jack had a daughter. She was shocked that he didn't have more but everyone could see that Alice held bitterness towards Jack, something that Francine had picked up upon and as Jack's adopted mother she wouldn't stand back and let anyone hurt Jack, even if that person was his own daughter.

 

"Jack and Ianto haven't had the easiest relationship but their love is strong and it is everlasting. They have overcome so much; all the pain and hurts they have caused each other and every challenge has only made them that much stronger. That old saying, the path of true love is never an easy one is very true for Jack and Ianto but they have faced everything and come out on top." Martha just hoped that they could survive this latest crisis. She couldn't image how hard it had been for Ianto to admit his feelings for Jack but she had heard Jack's willingness to trade the world for Ianto and if that wasn't love then she didn't know what it was.

 

Before Martha could continue on with her description of Jack and Ianto's relationship a familiar grinding noise filled the air and she saw the tightening of her mother's lips and the rage blaze in them. It was no secret Francine had not forgiven the Doctor for his actions with the Master, or more importantly his treatment of Jack. Martha's gaze flickered to the woman standing next to Tish, who wore a scowl. _'Oh this is one reunion that will have fireworks.'_

 

Once the TARDIS was solid the door opened and the Doctor came bouncing out, followed by a much calmer Tommy. Before the Doctor could open his mouth to speak a red blur rushed forward and a loud smack echoed through the air. All eyes fell upon the Doctor holding his red cheek while staring slack-jawed at the fuming woman standing before him. "What was that for?" he demanded once he regained the ability to speak.

 

"For erasing my memories, you dumbo!" Donna snarled as she glared at him with fire burning in her eyes.

 

Everyone blinked as the Doctor let out a loud laugh before scooping up the still fuming Donna in a tight hug. “My dearest Donna you have no idea how much I have missed you and your slaps.” No other Companion, not even Rose, had touched him so deeply. Donna had been his best friend and so much more, it had destroyed a piece of his soul to ease her memories of their time together and to destroy the woman she had become.

 

Donna glared at the Doctor and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not one to be bought by pretty words. "Oh don't think that I'm going to make it easy for you to gain my forgiveness. You have a lot of work ahead of you," she declared, uncrossing her arms long enough to poke the Doctor's chest.

 

The Doctor's grin grew even brighter as he gazed at the redhead. "Have no worries, Donna, I will make this up to you." He hadn't realised how much Donna had lit up his life until he was forced to lose her.

 

Donna shook her head. “It’s not just me that you have to make things right with. You let Jack down big time and he nearly lost Ianto today. Where were you when we needed you?” Donna growled out her eyes flashing with rage.

 

A quick glance around the room had the Doctor seeing similar looks in the rest of those present eyes. “This was never supposed to happen! The 456 were never supposed to come to Earth. Something or someone has been playing with the time lines.” Before their eyes the Doctor slipped into his Oncoming Storm personality and his eyes were blazing with untamed rage that someone would unleash the horrors of a species like the 456. They were a plague on the universe that used children as a way to get high.

 

“Well, we think we have a pretty good idea as to who is behind this but how they did it and what they hope to gain are still unanswered questions,” Owen’s voice drawled from the doorway.

 

It took all of the Doctor’s willpower not to gape at the three members of Jack’s team he had lost standing alive and whole before him. “But how is this possible? You’re supposed to be dead!” The Doctor vividly recalled the way Jack’s voice broke as he spoke of how he had failed those he saw as family.

 

The Time Lord’s shock was similar to everyone else’s when they learned that Owen, Tosh and Suzie were alive but they had quickly gotten over it once Francine had gained Suzie’s word that she wasn’t out to hurt Jack again. She made it clear she was no longer under the influence of the glove and would never do anything to hurt Jack or Ianto again. Francine merely raised an eyebrow and made it clear she would be keeping her eye on Suzie.

 

“Where are Jack and Ianto?” Tish asked. They hadn’t been allowed to see either of them after they had been brought in and everyone wanted to know if they were okay and had worked out their problems.

 

Owen snorted as Tosh rushed past him into Tommy’s arms. “Jack is meeting the in-laws.” Owen couldn’t contain the smirk that broke out onto his face. Oh how he wished he could be a fly on the wall for that meeting; he hadn’t missed the look in Arthur’s eyes when he’d ordered them away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Merlin and Arthur could barely breathe as they came face-to-face with their son for the first time in centuries. Ianto fidgeted as he tightened his grip on Jack’s hand as he stared into the faces of the two men who he longed to meet his whole life. Unsure of what was happening Jack merely tightened his grip on his lover’s hand, sensing that Ianto was going to need his strength.

 

“You have Arthur’s eyes.” Merlin soft remark was what finally broke the silence that had been building.

 

A small, bashful smile graced Ianto’s face, one that was so painstakingly familiar to Arthur. “He has your smile,” Arthur informed his husband.

 

Confused, Jack looked between the three men and as he studied the two new arrivals the more he saw them in Ianto. “Are you related somehow?” While he directed his question to everyone his eyes were firmly locked on Ianto’s face.

 

The smile that lit up Ianto’s face stole Jack’s breath away. “Jack, these are my birth parents, King Arthur and Merlin.”

 

Arthur rather enjoyed the way Jack’s mouth fell open as he gawked at them. As he studied his son’s lover Arthur had to admit the man was handsome. _‘But still only time will tell if he’s good enough for my son.’_ “Ifan, is he alright?”

 

Ianto had never seen such a stunned look on his lover’s face before. “Jack, are you alright?” he asked softly reaching out to touch Jack’s face.

 

A brilliant smile spread across Jack’s face. “I always knew you were special, Jones Ianto Jones, but I had no idea how special you truly are. Thank you for loving me.” Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed his Welshman deeply.

 

Merlin smiled as he watched the two men together. Despite everything he could see the pure love flowing between the two men. “I think Jack’s going to be around for a long time to come,” he whispered softly in his husband’s ear.

 

A scowl graced Arthur’s face as he realised that Merlin was right. His son really did love Jack and there was nothing he could do but grin and bear it until he could get the immortal alone and lay out in detail what he would do to him if he hurt his son in any way. _'I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Captain Harkness, but for now I will be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.'_ Arthur knew that he would be keeping a close eye on his son and his mate.

 

Remembering that they had an audience and that audience was his parents Ianto forced himself to break the kiss and tried to take a step away from Jack, only to have the immortal tighten his grip and keep him pressed tightly against his body. "What's happening with the 456? Have the governments started rounding up children to give to them?" Ianto asked in a panic remembering the events that had led to his death. He heard Jack's sharp intake of breath and realised his lover had also temporarily forgotten what was happening in the real world.

 

"The 456 have been dealt with, trust me." Merlin's voice came out in a low dangerous tone as his eyes flashed amber. "But we have a new problem."

 

Jack and Ianto exchanged a look that spoke volumes. From the tone in Merlin's voice they had an even bigger problem than the 456 on their hands.

 

*****

Myfanwy was having a blast playing with the children. It always warmed her heart to see the delight on children's face when they got to see the wonders of Avalon but at the same time. She wanted to check on Ianto and Jack, she was worried about them. _'I only hope that Arthur takes it easy on Jack. He does mean well and he truly does love Ianto.'_

Aithusa and Kilgharrah could sense Myfanwy's worry about her two charges and they could understand her fears, Arthur was extremely overprotective over his son and he didn't like the way Jack had treated Ianto. "We can only hope Jack and Ianto have worked out their differences before young Ifan's other admirer arrives." Aithusa might not know much about Jack but what she had learned from Myfanwy she had no doubt that they would see the green-eyed monster come out in Jack.

 

Before either Kilgharrah or Myfanwy could react to Aithusa’s comment the doors to the great hall opened and in walked their missing members, minus Gwen and Morgana. To Myfanwy's great joy Ianto and Jack were walking hand in hand and no one could miss the love pouring off of them. A happy chirp escaped Myfanwy as she bounced towards them. She watched as Jack's eyes widened and he instinctively pushed Ianto behind him and took a protective stance in front of Ianto. 

 

Ianto's heart nearly burst with joy at Jack's protective action even though it was unneeded. "Jack, that is Myfanwy," Ianto whispered softly in his lover’s ear.

 

Jack just stared at the mighty beast before him. "Myfanwy is a dragon,” Jack found himself stating the obvious.

 

"Why, yes she is, Jackie-boy. I'm so proud you figured that out," a new voice drawled from behind them.

 

Eyes blazing Jack turned around to face a man he wished to cut out of his life, for all he brought was pain. _'Be honest with yourself, Jack. You don't him anywhere near Ianto.'_ "What are you doing here John?" Jack snarled out, making sure to keep his body in front of Ianto's.

 

A leer crossed John's face as his eyes locked onto Ianto's blue eyes. "Hey Eye-Candy, looking good, are you ready to trade up yet?" he asked with a bold wink as he completely ignored his fuming ex-lover and boldly walked around until he was standing behind Ianto. "Did you miss me?" John purred lowly and hotly in Ianto's ear, greatly enjoying the shiver he produced from the Welshman.

 

Jack glared at John and growled low and deep in his throat as he watched John flirt and touch _his_ Ianto. Jealousy burned hot and deep within the immortal. Ianto was his, damn it!

 

John could see the green-eyed monster shining in Jack's blue eyes. Grinning wickedly he nuzzled Ianto's ear before whispering lowly into it. "Jack's turning a very interesting shade of green." As much as John would love to make Ianto his, he knew that Ianto belonged with Jack just as Jack belonged with Ianto. It was time that Jack got his head out of his arse and did something about it before he lost him completely. Plus Suzie would have his balls as earrings if he got between Jack and Ianto.

 

Myfanwy shook her head slowly, her lips turning up into a dragon version of a grin as she saw the game John was playing with Jack. _'He has so much of his father in him. But it may do Jack some good to see that he has a rival for my lord's heart. Of course John needs someone who can keep him in line just like Ianto does Jack.'_ Out of the corner of her eye Myfanwy spotted the scowl on Suzie's face as she began making her way over to them.

 

Ianto was growing somewhat uncomfortable as John continued to flirt with him and he could see the growing rage in Jack's eyes. His lover had never been good at hiding his jealousy; oh, Jack could talk a big game but when it came to those who owned his heart Jack was very territorial. Just as he was about to free himself from John's hold the man let out a yelp of pain and quickly released Ianto.

 

"Damn it woman! Stop twisting my ear or one of these days you'll end up ripping it off," John howled at Suzie.

 

Suzie glared back coldly at John. "You're lucky I didn't rip off your balls. I've told you before, Ianto is completely off limits to you," she snarled low in her throat.

 

Heat filled John's eyes as he moved closer to Suzie. "No need to be jealous. You know you're the only one who I need or want."

 

Jack stared in disbelief at the scene before him. "Suzie, I thought you had better taste."

 

Suzie smirked over at Jack. "Normally I do but you can't deny he's amazing in the sack. Plus it keeps me from trying to seduce Ianto away from you." Suzie grinned at the flush painted Ianto's cheeks and the dangerous growl that rumbled deep from within Jack's chest as he wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes as he whacked Gwaine on the shoulder. "He really is your son. Thank goodness Rhys takes after Morgana. Speaking of which, where is Morgana?"

 

A smirk crossed Gwaine's face. "Having a little talk with our daughter-in-law. What my Rhys sees in that woman I do not understand. She refused to leave until Jack comes to see her, which reminds me." With a cheery pat on Mickey's back Gwaine slowly wandered over to Jack and Ianto, leaving behind a very confused Mickey wondering just what his friend was up to.

 

Jack could hardly believe his eyes as he saw Owen and Tosh with their loved ones. Owen had one arm curled protectively around Katie’s waist looking happier than he’d ever been as he talked animatedly with Martha. Tosh was off in her own little world with Tommy, their heads bent together as they whispered softly to one another, stopping to share the occasional kiss. But the one scene that had Jack raising an eyebrow at and his protective instincts coming forth was the look on both Alice and Rhys’ faces as they talked to one another and what really rammed home that they looked like a family was the way Stephen was clinging to Rhys’ arm and listening to awe to whatever Rhys was saying. _‘What in the world is going on there?’_

But before Jack could study the this new devolvement more closely he found himself tensing as another good looking man approached them and smiled charmingly at Ianto. _'Do they not see that Ianto is taken? Do I need to get property of Jack Harkness tattooed across his forehead?'_ Jack shifted closer to Ianto, possessiveness radiating off him in waves.

 

"Ifan!" Gwaine cheerfully called as he threw his arms around Ianto in a tight hug. A chuckle escaped his lips as Jack quickly snatched Ianto away from him and if looks could kill Gwaine would be one dead man.

 

Arthur had to admit Jack was winning him over with his clear dislike of John and now Gwaine. _'It would seem that Jack does have some taste but still the biggest challenge remains.'_ Owen hadn't sugar-coated over any of the details of Jack's interaction with Gwen Cooper, his over-the-top and outright favouritism and making Ianto feel like he was second best. _'If you can finally make it clear that my son is the most important person in your life then you will have proven yourself to me.'_ Arthur would never tell Jack but he earned big bonus points with him for not even noticing the Doctor was there and given the man had waited over a hundred years for him that was saying something.

 

Ianto just shook his head and rested against Jack's body. "Jack, this is Gwaine, my Uncle." He was rather enjoying Jack's territorial side, it wasn’t something he got to see all that much.

 

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I don't care, he was touching you."

 

Gwaine shook his head; he just knew that Morgana was going to like Jack. "Mrs Cooper is refusing to join us until you have talked to her. Seems she believes you are going to need her support." Gwaine was curious to see what Jack's reaction was going to be.

 

Jack blanched as he felt Ianto tense slightly. He knew his lover was waiting for him to go rushing off to Gwen's side to comfort her. It was time Jack set her straight that nothing was ever going to happen between them.

 

"Go get Gwen, Jack. We both know that she won't come until she sees you and gets the answers she believes she has the right to know." Ianto could see the war within Jack but he now knew he was the holder of Jack's heart and Gwen's doe-eyes no longer held any power over him.

 

Once again Jack was amazed at how well Ianto could read him and how his Welshman was able to put the mission before his own feelings. "I don't deserve you," Jack muttered as he claimed Ianto's mouth in a slow and loving kiss. "I'll be right back and then it's time we got some answers." Jack wanted to know how his team was still alive, how his fellow companions were here and he wanted to know why the Doctor hadn't been there when he needed him, in that dark moment when Jack had thought he had truly lost Ianto.

 

The Doctor was thankful when Jack left the room. He hadn't missed the dark and angry look Jack had sent his way before he had left the room. _'I wonder if you will ever be able to forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most.'_

Merlin watched with hooded eyes as Jack left the room. He had only seen Gwen briefly but what he'd heard about the woman had him worried. She reminded him a lot of Morgause.

 

***** 

They were tired of waiting. It was time to claim what was theirs. They needed to keep them safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

It hadn't taken a lot for Morgana to convince Rhys and Gwaine to give her a moment alone with Gwen; she had used the excuse of wanting to get to know her daughter-in-law and the woman caring her grandchild. She had a few things she needed to say to the woman. "You can stop faking now; I've known you've been awake for a while now.”

 

Gulping Gwen sat up and found herself face-to-face with the legendary Morgana and the other woman did not look happy.

 

Morgana studied the woman before her and she was reminded of the harlots who would throw themselves on her brother and Gwaine. "You carry my son's child and yet you still lust and fling yourself at another. Have you no shame?" Morgana wasn't one to beat around the bush and got straight to her point. There was darkness in this woman, someone along her family history had been touched by something unnatural and it rubbed Morgana the wrong way.

 

"I don't see how it is any business of yours," Gwen snapped back, wondering where Morgana got off sticking her nose in other peoples’ affairs.

 

Morgana's eyes flashed amber as she stared down Gwen. "Ianto is my nephew and I will not stand by and watch as you try to take his happiness away from him. You are to stop panting after Jack or I'll make sure that you won't even remember your own name by the time I get finished with you."

 

Gwen knew that was not an idle threat, the legends and stories of Morgana’s powers in the King Arthur’s myths more than likely only gave a tiny taste of the power that lay within Morgana. She was not someone you wanted as a personal enemy but at the same time Gwen wasn’t sure if she could turn off her feelings for Jack, he was far too deep under her skin, Rhys was her world but Jack was the very air she breathed.

 

Morgana saw the defiant look in Gwen’s eyes as the Welshwoman steeled herself and dare to challenge Morgana’s words. “What ever happens between Jack and myself is none of your business.  I love Rhys but I can not deny that there is something between Jack and myself. There has been since the moment we met. And I will not lie and say that if offered I would turn Jack down. In the end as much as I love Rhys I love Jack more.” Gwen felt so much better getting that all of her chest.

 

Morgana shook her head. “Then you are a foolish little girl, chasing after a dream that will never happen. Like Arthur and Merlin before them Jack and Ianto are two halves of the same coin, they are destined for one another. When you are nothing but a distant memory Jack will still be at Ianto’s side.” Morgana took a dangerous step forward. “I have seen into your heart and heard your thoughts and it sickens me at how you could possibly be happy in the deaths of Owen and Tosh because you seem to think because you survive that it makes you special. My son and future grandchild would be much better off without you.”

 

Gwen raised her head and stuck out her chin. “Yes, I did feel special that I survived and they didn’t. I’m the heart of Torchwood; I’m the one who made Jack feel human again, not Ianto. I was and still am the most important member of Torchwood and I will survive to a ripe old age and when Jack comes to his senses it will be me he shows the wonders of the universe to and not Ianto.”

 

Morgana just shook her head. She finally knew who it was that Gwen reminded her of, her sister Morgause, but unlike in ancient times Morgana did not have any positive feelings for Gwen.

 

“We need to talk, Gwen,” a dark voice spoke up behind them. Both women turned to see an angry Jack standing in the doorway.

 

Gwen whirled around to face Morgana. “You set me up,” she hissed at Morgana.

 

The dark-haired woman just shook her head. “No, I didn’t. But I think it’s time you heard some hard truths.”

 

Jack wondered how wrong he could have been about Gwen, how he had missed the darkness within Gwen. And to hear her admit she had been happy when Tosh and Owen died because it made her feel special sickened Jack to his very core. _‘Worse of all I made Ianto feel like he was second best and I was willing to let him die in doubt. No more. Once I set Gwen straight them I’m seeking out Ianto and remind him again that he was never second best.’_

Morgana knew she was done here but had one last parting remark for Gwen. "Whatever hold you had on my son, Jack, and the other men in your life is no more." She hissed into Gwen's ear before exiting the room to find her husband and sons.

 

Gwen swallowed hard as Jack's blazing blue eyes landed on her. "Jack, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. She tricked me!"

 

Jack just shook his head slowly. "Gwen, I heard you! You admitted that you were glad Owen and Tosh had been killed! I can't have someone like that on my team. After this is all over I think it will be best for everyone that you take a step back from Torchwood until you can start acting like a team player."

 

Panicking Gwen reached out and latched onto Jack's arm. "No, Jack, you can't take Torchwood away from me. It's my life! You need me! Can't you see that this is all some sort of trick! Owen, Tosh and Suzie are dead! So is Ianto, this is a 456 trick! Surely you can see that?" Gwen pleaded with Jack. She knew he felt guilty for letting the others be killed but he needed to see that this was all a trick.

 

"Gwen, this is no trick. Somehow Ianto was saved and the others were returned to us. This is a miracle." Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gwen, his voice coming out as ice, "One that I thought the heart of Torchwood would have understood."

 

Gwen released Jack's arm like she had been burnt as she felt tears of hurt and rage fill up in her eyes. How could Jack say that to her? Sure she had flaws but as Jack had said so many times before she made him human again.

 

Jack sighed as he saw the stubborn look enter Gwen's eyes. "But I can't deny my part in making you think you were more important and above the rules. My constant favouritism and letting you get away with everything including treating your teammates like they were beneath you because they didn't have relationships outside of Torchwood but more importantly," Jack swallowed hard as he realised how he had let his actions towards Gwen hurt Ianto, "I helped you to make the man I love feel like he's second best. That ends now Gwen, it's time I started treating you like the others, so as your leader I am ordering you to get off your high horse and realise that you don't know everything and you're not always right!" Jack snarled getting into Gwen's face.

 

Gwen could only stare at Jack. This wasn't supposed to happen. Jack was supposed to be hers! _'How could he have broken the spell? She swore it was to be unbreakable!'_

"What spell?" An angry voice hissed out.

 

Both Jack and a fearful Gwen eyes flew to see the Torchwood team along with Morgana, Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine standing in the hallway, Merlin's eyes flashing amber as he repeated his question, "What spell?"

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I never said anything about a spell," Gwen lied through her teeth.

 

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Merlin and I are the two most powerful wizards to ever live; do you really think we wouldn’t be able to sense the spell cloaking you?  The moment we sensed the darkness clinging to your soul we cast a spell on you that allowed us to hear your every thought." Morgana stepped into the room as she cast a spell on Gwen to keep her frozen. "You really didn't think I wouldn’t recognizance my sister's daughter did you?"

 

Gwen stared hopelessly into the dark eyes of Morgana and she knew the jig was up. "How did you know?" she demanded to know.

 

"You have the same dark and greedy soul Morgause has. She sent you to cause chaos and drive a wedge between Ifan and Jack, but you both didn't count on one thing," Morgana trailed off.

 

A snarl twisted onto Gwen’s face. "What didn't we count on?"

 

"Avalon protects its own," Morgana informed her. "You may know them as Owen, Toshiko and Suzie but Avalon and we know them as their past selves Gaius, Guinevere, and Nimueh."

 

Suzie gave Gwen a little wave as her own eyes flashed as she let out her own magic. "I wonder if Mommy Dearest informed you of that little fact."

 

"Morgause cares about no one but herself and destroying Arthur, you were just a pawn Gwen," Merlin told her kindly.

 

Gwen shook her head in denial. "No, she loves me! She promised me I would have everything I could have ever wanted."

 

"And you did but did she say how long it would last?" Morgana asked knowing her sister well enough that she would have promised everything Gwen's heart desired but only for a limited time. As Gwen's lower lip trembled Morgana knew she was right. The woman had been nothing but a pawn in Morgause’s plans. _‘I’m not at all surprised that my sister would use her own daughter as a pawn but still it didn’t give her the right to treat her so-called friends like they were beneath her and cheat on my son!’_ Any sympathy Morgana may have begun to feel for Gwen died a fiery death as she recalled the stories Owen told them of her heartless treatment of the others.

 

“Morgause planned this all, she’s the one whose been playing with the timelines,” Merlin snarled as he began pacing back and forth. “She must have known that we would have hidden our sons from her and planned to strike the moment we couldn’t protect them anymore.”

 

Gwen silently studied everyone before her. She knew the only thing stopping Morgana from unleashing her wrath on her was the unborn child she carried. This didn’t give her much time to figure out away to make herself out to be a victim in Morgause’s plot. _‘But with Jack thinking clearly for the first time that’s going to be a lot harder than I thought, but at least I have Rhys.’_ She may not love Rhys like she loved Jack but he was hers and he would never let anything happen to her or their child.

 

Suzie silently studied Gwen she could see the wheels turning in Gwen’s mind and she knew the woman was trying to figure out away to spin it so that she came out looking like a victim. _‘She truly is Morgause’s daughter. Well Gwen you are not going to get out of this one.’_ “So tell me did Morgause’s spell make you cheat on Rhys?” Suzie asked oh so casually.

 

Owen fought back the urge to snort at Suzie’s question. He had been waiting for her to bring out her claws. _‘I’m just thankful that I came clean about my involvement with Gwen.’_ Upon being reunited with Katie Owen laid bare all the things he had done since he lost her, including his affair with Gwen, one of his biggest mistakes.

 

“It was a mistake. One that is firmly in the past.” Gwen jutted out her chin and dared anyone to contradict her.

 

“How about Rectioning him after you confessed to him your affair?” Tosh asked softly. She liked Rhys and, with her memories of her life as Guinevere back, she remembered clearly that Rhys was her godson and she wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him.

 

Everyone stared in shock at Tosh but none more so than Gwen who had gone rather pale. “You know about that?” she asked in a fearful whisper.

 

Tosh glanced at Suzie apologetically. She knew she was going to bring up was tough, talking about the actions the glove had forced her to take. Suzie favoured Tosh with an understanding smile. “It’s okay Tosh; I’ve made my peace with what the glove drove me to do.”

 

Reaching out Tosh squeezed Suzie’s hand. “You’re not that person anymore. The glove was steeped in dark magic and called out to your darker side. None of us blame you.”

 

“Excuses me? She tried to kill me twice!” Gwen screeched.

 

Something in Tosh snapped. “Yes she did, because she was poisoned by the glove your mother sent her to play with our lives. Gwen, you may have been a pawn in Morgause's games as well but your choices, your actions, and your words were all your own. You chose to cheat on Rhys and then drug him so he would stay with you. You chose to treat all of us like we were beneath you!" Tosh snarled getting right in Gwen's face, bitter memories rushing to the surface as she recalled the heartless words and unthinking actions Gwen had taken over the few years they worked together.

 

Gwen looked like she had been slapped. _'Had I really been that bad?'_ she asked herself silently. As she looked back on her memories she couldn't help but cringe slightly at the words she spewed at the others in the heat of the moment or when it looked like she wouldn't get her way. She knew she owed the others an apology for her words and actions but the stubborn part of her couldn't admit she may have been out of line, that she might have been wrong.

 

Ianto saw the stubborn gaze in Gwen's eyes and while he had been hurt steadily by Gwen and Jack's over the top flirting now was not the time to open old wounds. They had much more important things to worry about. "It is doing us no good bringing up mistakes of the past. Right now we have more important things to worry about, and that is stopping Avalon from bringing war to the human world."

 

Jack swooped down and claimed Ianto's lips in a tender kiss. Out of everyone Ianto had been the most hurt by his actions towards Gwen, and his young Welshman could have taken this opportunity to let Gwen know just how much she had hurt him but Ianto had once again put the fate of the world ahead of his own feelings. "I love you," he whispered against Ianto's lips.

 

The smile that lit up Ianto's face robbed Jack of all breath as did the words that fell from his lover lips, "I love you too."

 

A sharp pain of jealously struck Gwen as she heard the words she longed to hear from Jack directed at Ianto. It took all her willpower not to scream in rage at the pure love flowing between the two men, her dreams of having Jack dying a brutal and fiery death.

 

Arthur was proud of his son. He showed true leadership by putting aside his personal feelings and focusing on what is most important. "Ifan is right. We can deal with Mrs Williams later once this has been all sorted but for now she is to be under constant guard at all times and never to be left alone." There was no way that Arthur would allow the daughter of Morgause to have access to Avalon or his son.

 

Opening her mouth to protest Gwen was quickly silenced by a cutting glare from Arthur. "That is not up for debate. You will have a guard at all times." The King of legend moved closer to her and stared her down. "I don't care who you think you are but here on Avalon you will follow my orders or I will have you locked in this room until the current crisis is dealt with."

 

Jack was thoroughly impressed with the authority tone in Arthur's voice. _'I wonder if I can get him to teach me to do that.'_ Jack knew he would need all the help he could get to keep his team in line.

 

The sound of running footsteps echoing off the hallway drew attention away from the scowling Gwen as all eyes flew to the panting and wide-eyed Donna and Doctor heading their way. "The Fae have taken all the human children!" Donna cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

A look was shared between all. The first move had been made. Arthur grasped Gwen by the arm; he didn’t have time to assign her a guard while he dealt with this new problem. “Merlin, Morgana, see if you can’t get in contact with the leader of the Fae, Donna, go with them as the reborn Freya they may respond to you better.”

 

The Doctor’s eyebrow rose and disappeared into his hairline. His Donna was Freya, the Lady of the Lake? _‘No wondered she could remember everything without her mind being destroyed.’_ The look Donna sent him had the Doctor gulping; she still hadn’t forgiven him for erasing her memories. _‘I have a long road ahead of me.’_

“Did they take Stephen, Mica or David?” Jack asked fear clear in his voice and written on his face.

 

Donna shook her head, a kind smile on her face. “No, they are safe. The Fae only took the children still in the human realm; they would not take any child already here and safe.”

 

A sigh of relief went through both Jack and Ianto, knowing their loved ones were safe from the Fae’s grasp.

 

Arthur tenderly stroked Merlin’s cheek. “Stay safe.” He knew how dangerous the Fae could be.

 

Leaning into the caress Merlin reached out and covered Arthur’s hand with his own. “I will.”

 

Reaching her husband’s side Morgana pressed a kiss against Gwaine’s cheek along with a message, “Get John to watch over Gwen. He’s the only one I trust to keep a clear head and do what needs to be done if she gets out of line.”

 

Gwaine gave a barely noticeable nod as he returned Morgana’s gesture. “I will.” He knew their younger son was the right choice. He had no real love for Gwen or any connections to her like Ianto and the others had.

 

Suzie waited until the three were gone before turning to address Arthur. “We need to speak to Kilgharrah, Myfanwy, and Aithusa. If anyone can handle the Fae it would be them.” The dragons were still the most respected of all magical creatures and many looked to Kilgharrah for advice.

 

Arthur nodded his head. “That sounds like a plan. Let’s head back to the meeting hall, Merlin will know to bring them the Fae there.” _‘Plus the sooner I can get Gwen under guard the better I will feel.’_

 

As they began walking it was Ianto who decided to voice something that had been bothering him for a while. “So I know Owen is Gauis, Tosh is Guinevere, Suzie is Nimueh, Donna is Freya. Who else has been reborn?” he asked his father.

 

Tosh smiled at Ianto, deciding to answer instead. “Tommy is Lancelot. We were destined to be together and after we returned him Avalon brought him home, Katie is Alice; she and Owen will finally have their happy ending. Mickey was the last of the knights to be reborn. He was at one time Elyan.”

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on Ianto’s waist. “Then how does John fit into all of this?”

 

Owen exchanged a grin with Suzie. It was nice to see the possessive side of Jack coming out around Ianto instead of Gwen. “John is Gwaine and Morgana’s son, so you can cool your jets. It means he and Tea-Boy are related.” Owen snorted at the look of relief that spread across Jack’s face at that little bit of news. _‘So you don’t do jealousy Mister 51 st Century?’ _It was about time Jack realised the catch he had in Ianto and Owen had a feeling John would be more than happy to remind Jack from time to time.

 

Silence reigned as they slowly made their way towards the meeting hall until Ianto broke the silence. “Let me talk to the Fae and the others.”

 

All eyes flew to Ianto as Jack went white with fear. He gripped Ianto tightly, memories of Estelle’s death at the hands of the Fae flashing before his eyes. “No, you can’t! I can’t lose you to them like I lost Estelle. I can’t _lose_ you, not again.” Jack’s voice was full of sorrow and pain.

 

Looking over Jack’s shoulder Ianto meet his father’s eyes. “Could you give us a few moments?” he asked softly, knowing that he needed to comfort Jack but didn’t want to do it with an audience.

 

“We’ll meet you both in the meeting hall.” Arthur almost hoped that Jack would be able to talk Ianto out of his idea but at the same time knew his son maybe the only one to be able to talk any sense into Avalon.

 

Ianto waited until the others were out of sight before wrapping his arms tightly around Jack. “Listen to me, Jack, I understand your fear of the Fae but they wouldn’t hurt me. I need to speak to them. This is all happening because the 456 tried to kill me, I’m the reason that Avalon wants to go to war for. I can’t let that happen, I’m not worth all the pain that will follow.”

 

“You are worth it,” Jack murmured into Ianto’s hair. “From what I know about the history and myths that surround your family and those of Avalon, this war has been long brewing. Your death was just the final straw. Avalon protects its own and you are their prince. It’s no wonder they would seek to destroy those who hurt you. I know I was willing to trade the world if it meant getting you back.” Watching as the light had faded from Ianto’s eyes at that moment Jack decided the world could burn for all he cared.

 

Tears welled up in Ianto’s eyes at the love shining so brightly and freely in Jack’s eyes. “I just don’t want to be the reason that so many people suffer for. This is bigger than me but I’m the reason they are talking about war and I need to do something before it gets that far. Will you help me?” Ianto looked up at Jack with pleading eyes.

 

A tender smile graced Jack’s face as he brushed a gentle kiss across Ianto’s forehead. “Nothing would keep me from your side,” he vowed as he tightened his grip on Ianto and pressed another kiss into Ianto’s hair. “Come on, we better get going.” Not ready to let go of Ianto just yet Jack kept an arm wrapped around his Welshman’s waist and a content sigh that escaped Jack’s parted lips.

 

*****  
When Arthur and the others arrived in the meeting hall they were surprised to see the Fae already there with an elegant looking older lady standing in the middle of the Fae like she belonged with them. Kilgharrah and Aithusa seemed to be in a stand-off with the Fae while Myfanwy stood protectively in front of the children, Morgana, Merlin and Donna with them concern written in their eyes.

 

The Fae hissed as they stared into the ancient eyes of Kilgharrah. “They are ours we shall not return them.”

 

The Great Dragon slowly shook his head. “They are not yours. Not all of them are your Chosen Ones. You have no rights to them.”

 

“We have watched the humans for a long time. Some of them treat their young like dirt. They would be happier and safe with us, they would be loved. Why should we return them?” the Fae demanded to know.

 

Sadness filled Aithusa’s eyes as she saw the Fae’s point. “It is true that some humans treat their young wrong and hurt them greatly but not all humans are like that, they love their children. Look at Rhiannon and Alice… they would die to keep their children safe.”

 

“The Fae mean no harm to anyone. The children have not been harmed; in fact they love their time amongst us,” the woman spoke up in a soft and kind voice.

 

Tosh and Owen stared at the woman she seemed so familiar to them but it was Gwen who recognized her, “Estelle?”

 

A gentle smile graced Estelle’s face. “Hello, Gwen, wasn’t it?” she asked the woman she had seen only a couple of times with Jack before her beloved Fae brought her to Avalon as protection against the oncoming darkness.

 

Gwen just stared opened mouth at her. “But… but you’re dead! They killed you!” Gwen shrieked.

 

A Fae shot forward. “We would never kill one of our friends. No, we took her to keep her safe. We didn’t trust you, dark one. After all you are your mother’s child.”

 

Gwen shifted nervously. She was not welcomed or trusted. _‘Where are you mother? Why aren’t you here protecting me?’_ Gwen refused to believe that her mother had abandoned her to this fate.

 

"What do they mean by that?"

 

Closing her eyes, Gwen turned around to see Rhys standing behind her with his arms crossed and a hurt look in his eyes. "Gwen, why did the Fae call you, ‘dark one’?"

 

"Rhys, I can explain," Gwen started.

 

"She's Morgause's daughter. She played a big role in disrupting the timelines," Gwaine quickly cut in, refusing to let her play his son the fool any longer.

 

Rhys could only stare at Gwen with hurt in his eyes. "All this time you've been lying to me? Using me?"

 

"No! Rhys, I did love you." The moment the words escaped Gwen's mouth she knew they were the wrong thing to say.

 

"Right, I've been a blind fool. The moment you met Jack, you changed. He’s what you were waiting for, your dashing hero to whisk you away. Jack is what Morgause promised you wasn't he?" Rhys silently cursed himself for being so blind. He knew Gwen loved him and cared for him but not in the way a woman should love her husband.

 

John rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on man, she's not worth it." Oh how he wished he could offer his brother some more comforting words but this wasn't his Rhys, not the brother he had grown up with, a future that Morgause had robbed them of.

 

As John moved Rhys away Gwen saw her safe future crumbling before her eyes. "If you don't love him now is the time to let my son go," Gwaine whispered harshly in Gwen's ear as he gripped her arm to stop her from going after Rhys.

 

Tears filled Gwen's eyes. She knew Gwaine was right and she had serious doubts anyone would let her get away with treating Rhys like he was second best in her life. He had been the back-up choice when Jack had left her and didn't make a move to claim her when he got back.

 

The doors to the meeting hall opened again and all eyes flew to see Jack pale and stumble as his eyes landed on a very much alive Estelle.

 

"Hello Jack, you're looking well," Estelle greeted her former lover with a smile.

 

Jack could only stare at her, unsure if he was actually seeing what he was seeing. "Estelle? But how is this possible?"

 

Estelle smiled sweetly at Jack. "It's a long story but safe to say I am a true friend of the Fae and they could see what was coming and wanted to protect me the only way they knew how, and that was faking my death and bringing me to Avalon to live amongst them," Estelle informed Jack.

 

"I'm glad you're safe and happy. You were a bright star in my life and I'm glad it hasn't gone out yet." Jack had been destroyed when Estelle's life had been cut short by creatures she loved so deeply.

 

"I'm glad that this reunion is going so well but do you think we can get back to the point that the Fae have taken the children?" the Doctor piped up, knowing with what had just happened with the 456 this would not be sitting well with the rest of the world.

 

The Fae hissed at anyone who came near them. "We shall return the loved ones, but the unloved, the unwanted and the abused are ours and we will strike down anyone who dares to take or harm what is now ours," the lead Fae warned.

 

The Doctor nodded his head; he had seen how this world treated some of their children. "It sounds fair. All children need to be loved and I see no reason why you shouldn't give a home to those who have none or are being hurt in their current one. What do you think Jack?" the Time Lord turned to his old friend.

 

"That sounds like a reasonable plan. Those children need a home full of love and where they can be safe." The centuries Jack had lived on Earth he had seen the horrors mankind delivered onto their young and as much as he hated the Fae he knew they would never harm a single hair on a child's head.

 

"The children will be loved you have my word," Estelle promised. She had seen firsthand how much the Fae loved their Chosen Ones and the same would be for the children they have just been given.

 

"That is all we ask." Arthur hoped they were doing the right thing in giving the children to the Fae.

 

"Wait, before you go I must speak to you all," Ianto spoke up unexpectedly; he couldn't help but blush as all eyes turned to him. "Is there any way that I can speak to everyone at once?" he asked Morgana and his father.

 

Merlin and Morgana shared a look as they had a silent conversation and seem to come to a decision as Merlin turned to face his son. "Magic binds us all. You are one of the few who can use the magic that lies within you. Say what you wish to say and the wind will carry your words and if the others wish to hear your words they will."

 

_'I must be insane for even thinking of doing this.'_ Ianto wasn't sure how well his plan would work or if he could even use his own magic to reach out to the others. “Anger, pain and hurt have festered for centuries. The crimes Uther committed against all of you is still a wound that has not healed but under my father’s rule you were accepted and welcomed until the hearts of man once again began to waver and they lost their belief in magic. While times have changed it is still not enough.” Ianto took a deep breath and was grateful when Jack squeezed his hand in support.

 

 “A few days ago my lover and I stood up against the 456 and the government that wanted to give into their demands and give them the children they wanted. They let their fear of the 456 guide their actions just as you all let your rage of my near death cloud your own judgement. War is not the answer, nor do I want you to do it on my behalf. Please if you truly do care for me you would not be using my name as a reason to start a bloodbath. I ask you to think of all the innocents that will be lost should you go to war. They do not deserve your hate or your wrath. Please, if not for me, spare them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

Once Ianto was done with his passionate plea Jack scooped him into a hug and peppered kiss onto Ianto's face. "You did wonderfully. I'm so proud of you!" Jack had been impressed with Ianto's speech and was amazed that he had such a wonderful man in his life.

 

"That kind of speech had second-in-command of Torchwood Three written all over it." Tosh spoke up, a bright smile on her face as she turned towards Ianto.

 

A scowl graced Gwen's face. _'I've already lost Jack's love I will not allow Ianto to have my role as second without a fight!'_ "But Ianto can't be Jack's second, I'm second-in-command of Torchwood!"

 

All eyes flew to Gwen after she finished her rant and Gwen felt her face heating up but nobody could tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

 

"While, I agree with Tosh that Ianto would make a fine second-in-command, I'm afraid that Torchwood is no more. It’s time the human race got ready for what is to come by themselves without our guidance.” Jack knew after nearly losing Ianto he could no longer defend Earth. “Maybe in the future Torchwood will one day rise from the ashes when they are ready to take the next step but for now I think it's best that we stay out of their way and let UNIT take their turn for a while. Plus, I think it’s time for Ianto to get to know his family and I plan on being by his side."

 

"Are you sure you want to do that Jack? I know how much Torchwood means to you. I don't want you to regret anything." Ianto wanted to know his family but at the same time he didn't want to have to chose between them and Jack.

 

Jack’s smiled and tenderly stroked Ianto's cheeks. "Torchwood had its claws into my life for so long it blinded me to what is most important in my life and that's you, Ianto, and my family." Jack smiled gently at Alice and was pleased to get a shaky smile back in return from her. Jack turned his gaze onto the other three members of Torchwood. "You can't tell me that you want to return to Torchwood not after having a somewhat normal life here on Avalon?"

 

"No, I don't," Tosh informed Jack as she slipped her hand into Tommy's. "I finally have everything I could have always wanted. After being apart so long we have finally found our way to one another and I'm not about to give it up."

 

A tender smile that was rarely seen appeared on Owen's face as he glanced down at Katie. "It may have not been Torchwood that cost me Katie, but it is a reminder of the life I had to live without Katie and I'm not strong enough to face those types of memories again. If you wanted to rebuild Torchwood I wouldn't have a place in it."

 

Suzie pointed a finger at John, "I have a full time job in baby-sitting him."

 

John grinned as he came to stand beside Suzie and looped an arm around her waist. "I plan on show her the 51st Century, I think she'll fit in just fine."

 

"Of that I have no doubt." Jack knew Suzie would fit right in and she was the best choice in keeping an eye on John. _'They're both crazy enough to actually make this relationship work, but more importantly it will keep John from flirting with my Ianto!’_ Jack saw his former partner’s interest in Ianto, an interest that had been there since the moment John had laid eyes on Ianto and graced him with the perfect nickname ‘Eye-Candy.’ _‘There is no way in hell I’m going to let John steal my Ianto away from me.’_

As if reading Jack’s mind John winked at Ianto and favoured him with a leer. “We always have room for one more.”

 

A vicious growl escaped Jack’s parted lips. He tightened his hold on Ianto’s waist possessively as he ground out between clenched teeth, “You so much as lay on finger on Ianto and I’ll rip it off!”

 

Arthur leaned in closer to Merlin and whispered for his ears only, “I’m really starting to like him.” Anyone this protective over his son was okay in the blond king’s eyes.

 

Merlin fought back the urge to roll his eyes and smile. Of course Jack would earn Arthur’s favour by showing the same possessiveness Arthur showed whenever he thought someone was flirting with his Merlin, and there was one knight who always managed to bring out the green-eyed monster out in his husband and it seemed the apple didn’t fall all that far from the tree. _‘Like father like son, I am so glad that Rhys seems to take after Morgana without her mischievous side.’_

 

“Doctor, is there any hope in fixing the timeline?” Ianto asked, wanting to get back on track.

 

The Time Lord slowly shook his head. “No, the damage done is too great. If we even try to fix what Morgause has done then I have no doubt we will be getting a visit from the Reapers. I’m afraid that this is now the fixed timeline.”

 

“But the time is not yet right for King Arthur, his knights, Merlin, and Morgana to return. Humans are still not ready to believe. For now it is best Avalon returns to the lands of myth,” Ianto said.

 

Merlin, Morgana, Suzie, and Donna seemed to hold a silent conversation before Donna cleared her throat, “There is a spell we could do that would make this all seem like a dream and we can erase the children the Fae kept from the minds of those who knew them so they will not go looking for them. It would erase all events of the past day; they would still remember the 456 and those watching will see Ianto’s death followed by what is Jack’s final death.”

 

The dark part of Jack wasn’t quite satisfied just yet; he wanted those who nearly got his Ianto killed to suffer. “Would it be possible to remove the memories but keep the feeling of absolute terror in those who nearly got Ianto killed?” Jack asked Morgana. He wanted those bastards to live in unknown fear for the rest of their lives.

 

A wicked smirk curled at the corners of Morgana’s lips. “That can be arranged.”

 

_‘Yep, definitely starting to warm up to Jack. Damn it I want to make the man work to gain my favour but just because he is doesn’t have to mean I have to tell him right away.’_ Arthur crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Jack and Ianto, a tiny smile playing on his lips as Jack met his gaze and gulped slightly, _‘I’ll let him dangle a little while longer before I welcome him into the family.’_

“The spell will take some time and we can only do it if the others agree to halt their war on the human world. I shall go speak to my kin,” Kilgharrah declared as he stretched his mighty wings.

 

Merlin smiled at his old friend. “That sounds like a good idea. I hope they take Ianto’s speech to heart.” His gaze sought out his son and he had been impressed with his passionate speech.

 

“Have faith, young warlock, Ifan is their prince. They will listen. Ifan was right, they let their rage blind them but knowing this is not what he wants they will not do anything to anger him.” Without Ianto’s support of the war Avalon sought, Kilgharrah was sure they wouldn’t do anything Ianto didn’t want.

 

Merlin watched as the great dragon rose to his feet and made his way out of the meeting hall. He was grateful that Avalon seemed to understand how important it was that Kilgharrah and the other dragons be a part of the conversations that took place and made sure the doorways and the buildings were big enough for the dragons to come and go with ease.

 

“So what do we do now?” Owen asked boredom lacing his voice.

 

Jack grinned down at Ianto, heat filling his blue eyes. “I know what Ianto and I will be doing while we wait the others’ response.” He was delighted to see the blush appear on Ianto’s face as he lowered his mouth against Ianto’s ear, “Say good-bye to your parents, I have plans for you that don’t involve us leaving our room for the next twenty-four hours.”

 

Ianto shivered at Jack’s words and the little nibble Jack gave his ear. “Okay.” He was pleased when his voice came out stable.

 

Owen rolled his eyes. “Oh just go already, I already had enough of the live Jack and Ianto show back when I was still with Torchwood, I finally managed to get the images of both your naked backsides out of my head, I have no desire to regain that image.”

 

John leered at Ianto and began undressing him with his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind seeing Eye-Candy’s naked backside or his front side for that matter,” John finished with a wink and a bold lick of his lips.

 

That was the last straw for Jack and Ianto let out a squeak of surprise when Jack lifted him into a fireman’s hold. “No one is to bother us unless it’s about the response to Ianto’s plea,” Jack snapped out gruffly before stalking away with Ianto.

 

A gleam entered into both Arthur and Gwaine’s eyes as they each eyed their partner.

 

“Don’t even think about. Morgana and I have a spell to focus on,” Merlin warned his husband as he took a step back, knowing full well that he was well on his way to being thrown over Arthur’s shoulder and carried away to be ravaged. _‘Not that I mind being ravaged but that will have to wait.’_

 

Not to be deterred Arthur stalked closer to his prey. “You heard Kilgharrah. You can’t do the spell until after you get the answer from the others."

 

Desperate, Merlin sought out help from Morgana only to have those hopes dashed as she smiled smugly at him while slipping her hand into Gwaine's. "Arthur is right, Merlin. We can't do anything until we hear back from Kilgharrah. We might as well enjoy ourselves."

 

A sigh escaped Merlin's lips as he saw similar looks in the other couples eyes. "Alright you win, but just until Kilgharrah returns with words from the others. Arthur!" Merlin would deny he had shrieked as his husband grasped him around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

 

As the various couples took their own leave to enjoy a moment alone the Doctor found himself staring into Donna's knowing gaze. Smiling he offered her his arm. "Care to take a walk with me as I begin my grovelling?"

 

Donna pursed her lips as she studied the Time Lord. She had to admit that he looked adorable with the shy smile on his face. "I'd like that." Donna smiled at him as she linked her arm through his.

 

Alice watched as Rhys and Gwen exchanged some words that ended with the woman letting out a huff and stalking away, leaving a forlorn Rhys staring after her. She fought the urge to comfort him knowing it wasn't her place.

 

Thankfully she was distracted from her need to comfort Rhys when Stephen came running up to her, an excited smile on his face, "Mom, can I go play with David some more and have a sleepover with him? His mom said it was okay."

 

"Alright but remember to be good for them." Alice was so grateful that Stephen had managed to become good friends with David and Mica. From the way her father acted around Ianto they would be seeing a lot of each other.

 

After getting his mother's okay Stephen went rushing back to David's side and once again Alice found her gaze being drawn to Rhys.

 

"Go talk to him, he could use a friend."

 

Alice was sure she jumped several feet in the air as she turned a glare onto Tish who had snuck up behind her. "It's not my place. I don't even know Rhys all that well."

 

Tish didn't bother stopping her eye roll. "Please Stephen adored Rhys from the moment he showed him the dragons and I've seen the looks you two have shot each other."

 

Alice shook her head. "But he's married and expecting a child, I can't put my heart on the line and more importantly I can't have Stephen get his hopes up."

 

"I'm not saying to jump his bones, all I'm saying is he needs a friend, someone to be a listening ear, someone who's neutral with no ties with either him or Gwen," Tish pointed out softly to Alice.

 

Biting her lip Alice weighed Tish's advice and she had to admit that she could use a friend and it would be nice if Stephen had a male role model in his life. Decision made she made her way towards Rhys and Tish smiled smugly to herself.

 

Head bowed Rhys was at a loss of what to do. He knew his marriage with Gwen wasn't going to survive all the deceit Gwen had already done and, despite the fact she was in love with Jack and would leave him in a heartbeat if Jack gave her the slightest hint he wanted her. _'How could I have been so blind not to see the true Gwen beneath the mask?'_

 

"Hey, you look like you could use a friend."

 

Rhys lifted his head and smiled softly at Alice. "Yeah, I could."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kilgharrah studied his kin as well as the rest of the magical creatures from Avalon. "Well Feera, you heard our Prince. What is your answer?" he asked the female blue dragon who seemed to be in charge.

 

Feera's cat-like eyes studied Kilgharrah in return."We will do as Prince Ifan wishes. We do not wish to make him unhappy."

 

Kilgharrah could hear the sadness in Feera's voice. "Do not worry. The time will come when it's time for magic to return. Until then you can use this time to get to know young Ifan." It warmed his heart to see the joy appear in the eyes of the others. Yes, Ifan may be Arthur and Merlin's son but he was their precious treasure and beloved prince.

 

*****

As Avalon slept a figure moved through the halls using the shadows to hide their moments, one single goal in mind destroying Arthur and Merlin's most precious treasure.

 

Hate-filled dark eyes narrowed as a ball of flame appeared in her hand, enlightening the enraged face of Morgause. Tonight would be the night she ended the beloved Prince of Avalon. "Good-bye Ifan Pendragon _._ " As she went to release the fireball she found herself unable to move.

 

"Hello sister, you're looking well."

 

Morgause could only watch as Morgana stepped out of the shadows along with Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Donna, Suzie, Jack and Ianto. Morgause glared at Ianto who was being shielded by Jack's body.

 

Merlin stared down coldly at the woman who sought to do his son harm. "Did you really think that we would leave Ianto unprotected or that Avalon wouldn't sense you arriving? It's time to end this, once and for all."

 

Morgause was helpless against the combined power of Merlin, Morgana, Suzie and Donna as they unleashed their full magic on her, Avalon added its own boost to their power as they would allow no one to harm their prince. Ianto was born of ancient and old magic, he was as much a child to Avalon and all other mythical creatures.

 

Trembling Morgause looked up at Merlin and her sister. “Why did you spare me?”

 

“Your magic is bound. You are powerless and nothing more than an everyday human and you will remain that way for the rest of your life. It seems like the most fitting of punishments. Your memory will be erased and you will be given a new life with no knowledge of who you once were," Merlin informed her. At long last his son would be safe, at last they could be a real family.

 

_One year later_

Much had changed in the last year. All those who had been fortunate enough to be graced with seeing Avalon chose to stay there among the creatures and heroes of myth and legends, all but a few.

 

True to his word John took Suzie with him on his many cons. Earth was far too small for him, and Suzie fit right in with his plans. They returned a few times to visit, growing more and more closer with Tish until they became a threesome and Tish decided to travel with them in order to keep an eye on them.

 

The Doctor had been overjoyed when Donna announced that she would be once again travelling with him. Six months later they returned to Avalon as a married couple with a child on the way.

 

Mickey and Martha fell deeply in love and Martha eventually wore Mickey down and they married eight months later.

 

Tosh and Tommy and Owen and Katie were the first to marry on Avalon as they had a double wedding. Their happy endings had been a long time coming and they didn't want to wait another second.

 

Francine and Estelle became great friends and they became teachers to the children of Avalon and that included the children that the Fae had taken.

 

Gwen, as the daughter of Morgause, knew she would never be fully trusted and she made no attempt to make things right with her former teammates. Instead she let hate and bitterness fill her heart as she watched Jack and Ianto grow deeper in love everyday and eventually marry. But the two breaking points came when Rhys asked to dissolve their marriage as he had fallen in love with Alice and wanted a life with her and Stephen, while at the same time Ianto learned Avalon had gifted him with the ability to carry children and was three months pregnant with Jack's child.

 

It was clear that Torchwood had gotten deeply under Gwen's skin and she made the choice to leave Avalon and return to the human world without her and Rhys' daughter, Anwen. Gwen knew she couldn't be a Torchwood agent and a single mother at the same time.

 

Morgana and Merlin along with the Doctor, altered her memories letting her remember the events of Ianto's death at the hands of the 456, and after that changed it so that she would remember that Jack had been forced to sacrifice his grandson to stop the 456 and left, unable to handle all the death. Her and Rhys' relationship crumbled with her unwillingness to let Torchwood die and once Anwen was born Rhys filed for divorce and custody of their daughter which Gwen granted. The last anyone heard of Gwen was she was in America working with a cocky CIA agent.

 

Morgana, Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur were happier than they had been in centuries. At long last they had their children back in their lives, Morgana was adoring being a grandmother to Anwen and Stephen and as well as David and Mica and she was constantly spoiling them.

 

Jack's eyes drank in the sight of Ianto who was resting in his arms, Myfanwy curled around them. One year ago he had nearly lost Ianto and everyday he was thankful to Avalon for looking after his husband. His hands rested on Ianto's stomach and he couldn't wait to start feeling their baby kicking.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Ianto asked, breaking Jack from his thoughts.

 

Jack smiled down at Ianto. "How much I love you and how thankful I am that one year ago I didn't lose you."

 

Shifting so he could look Jack in the eyes, Ianto pressed a kiss against the older immortal's lips. "Nothing will take me from your side. You're stuck with me forever," Ianto informed him.

 

A bright smile appeared on Jack's face. "I can live with that. All I've ever wanted was forever with you and now I got it."

 

Magic hummed within Avalon. At long last her prince was home and the halls would soon echo with the pitter-patter of little feet of the next generation of knights, healers, magical users and the next little prince or princess. Yes, while it still might not be the right time for magic to return to the human world the time was coming, and Avalon would make sure that they were ready to once again unite magic and non-magic again.

 

The End.


End file.
